WWE Power Rangers
by CenaOrtonJames23
Summary: Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa are back! Can the new 5 warriors stop them? Starring John Cena, Mickie James, Kofi Kingstion, Melina Perez and Randy Orton. Warning contains m/m slash.
1. Episode 1: Meet The Rangers

**_From Author: Hey guys! Here it is! The first chapter! I know I promiced to update on a regular but something bad happened and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. But I am doing the best I can. So anyways, a couple of things like I know I owe you guys a new chaper of "Midnight Lover" and I will but I wanted to get this story on the ball. I worked very hard on this and I hope you guys will like it like my others. Yes it will have those good Centon moments cause Centon is the main couple. Thanks who voted by the way and you know who you are so thank you. Anyhoo, I did a twist to the story and I'm using the Lost Galaxy Rangers form. So that means the events of Turbo and In Space didn't happen. I don't own nothing but the story..so...enjoy. Oh and please REVIEW! I need feedback of this story. I want to know if I shall continue or don't waste my time. Please! Thank you oh and one more thing..I know its long but each chapter is like a episode so..yeah. Well enjoy. Peace and love!_**

The machine war was over. King Mondo and his army of droids had fallen thanks to the Zeo Rangers. They fought and defended the earth from the robotic invasion but their victory came with a price. Their Zeo crystals that held thier powers had drained and the rangers had lost their powers. Sad but relieved that their fighting days are over, the heros could get back to their lives. For example, Tanya, the Yellow Zeo Ranger had went and visited her grandmother in Africia but decided to stay in the US with her new found love Adam who's the former Green Zeo Ranger. They was happy together. Katherine the former Pink Zeo Ranger decided to move back England to start up her own fashion liner and help the needs in the street of England. Rocky the former Blue Zeo Ranger was happy and living his life with his own new found love Jason the former Gold Zeo Ranger. This wasn't a unexpected thing cause deep inside Rocky knew he was gay once he laid his eyes on Jason for the first time. Rocky was sadden when Jason left for Swizerland but when Jason returned as the Gold Zeo Ranger, he knew he had his chance. Jason also knew he was gay when he first met Tommy but was hurt when Tommy turned him down. They decided to stay friends but once Tommy found put that Rocky had a thing for Jason he did his magic and hooked them up. Now Jason and Rocky are living happily thanks to Tommy. Speaking of Tommy, the former Red Zeo Ranger had moved to Florida after his failed relationship with Kat so he picked up his best life with his one and only true love that he regretted of letting go of is Kimberly the former original Pink Ranger. Now the earth was at peace...for now. Little the unexpecting innocent people of the earth know that lurking in the dark moon was the evilest of evil had returned. Him and his group entered that what was King Mondo's fortress, the real ruler and his gang took in the sighting.

"Ugh. Oh Zeddy-po this place is a dump. Yuck!" The woman tip-toed over what its to be the remains of King Mondo's drones. "Even the dumpster that I was locked in for all those years looks better than this trashed place"

The man groaned and rubbed the top of his head. "Will you shut your mouth! You haven't stop yapping since we came back! Have you not forgotten that this WAS ours before that stupid bucket of bolts kicked us out and chased us away!" The man snapped.

"Look, and know he's gone and we can have our place back" She did her wicked laugh.

The man walked up to the balcony that Earth was in full view. His foot hit something hard. He looked down and saw the head of King Mondo. He growled and kicked it way. "The fool..."

"Goldar! Baboo! Squat! Get in here!"

Two blue creatures and a tall golden one who looks mixed with a money and a bird came in. They kneeled in front of the woman. "Yes Empress" The three creatures said at the same time.

"Get this place back to where it once we're"

"We're on it my empress" Goldar said. He left with Baboo and Squat. "FINSTER!" The queen screamed.

A man-like goat appered with some glasses and a apron. "Yes my queen?"

"Finster what took you?" She walked next to her servent. "You took forever getting in here"

"My queen, I was just putting back my room together for my lab" Finster said.

"While you're add it, make us a monster to attack the earth! And make it fast!" She demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't my queen..."

The emperor walked next to his queen. "And why can't you?"

"Cause, during the time King Mondo attacked our lair..he destroyed all of my special clay. So I can't make no monsters or putties"

"Neither can't make the Tengu warriors" A skeleton creature came and walked next to Finster. "That over grown battery destroyed all of my Tengu eggs. Sorry sis."

The Emperor groans loudly and turned bright red in anger. "Now we have to wait on our attack on the earth. That fool Mondo! He gots what was handed to him"

The queen looked around at the remains of King Mondo's army. She grinned at looked at her husband. "Zeddy-po"

"WHAT!" The Emperor looked at his queen.

"How about we take these remains and make ourselves a rebuilt army!"

The Emperor looked at his queen while took a deep thought. He scratch his chin with his long sharp nails as he nods. "That's a brilliant idea! Finster, you gets all of these parts and rebuild us a army. Its not like that soup can needs it!" Finster nods and started to get to work as the Emperor walks up to the balcony and looks down of the earth. "Prepare Earth, you'll fall into the hands of the right ruler and that is me. Lord Zedd! And I'm back meaner han ever!" Did his evil laugh.

"And not forget me the equal evil...Rita Repulsa!" She did her evil laugh wih her husband.

"And not forget about me...Rito Revolto!" Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa looked at to Rito. Rito chuckled. "Uh...is there something wrong?"

Lord Zedd turned red again with anger. "What are you still sitting here you numskull! Get to work and help Finster with my ARMY!"

Rito jumped up and gathered pieces. "Right away bro!"

Lord Zedd growls. "How come him and Goldar got their memories back. It was peaceful with out them and I think I'm starting to get one of my headaches" Rita groans.

"Don't worry my little evil pet. Things will be different then before. Earth will fall in ours hands" Lord Zedd said.

Rita smiled. "That's right! And the best part about it..no Zordon and no more Power Rangers!"

"YESSS! Earth will fall by Lord Zedd!" Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa did their evil laugh again.

Down on earth, the sun rosed in the city of Angel Grove. It was a new bright day since the end of King Mondo. Everybody was at peace. Especially one teen. A alarm buzzed in a room and a long, tattooed covered tanned arm reached from the bed over the alarm clock. He tried to find the snooze button but failed. He groaned in anger and slam his fist on the clock. The clock fell slient. The teen rosed out of bed. He yawned and looked around before throwing his long legs over his bed. He sat there before he stood up and streached . The teen went into the bathroom and done his business plus took a shower. Once he stepped out the shower he got dressed. He had on a real tight Affliction shirt, dark jeans and some tennis shoes. After checking himself out and added extra things he went downstairs and grabbed his one strap bookbag and his dark shades.

"I'm headed out for school now, auntie" The teen said while putting on his dark shades.

"Wait Randy.." His aunt walked out the small kitchen and walked up to him. "Before you go...take out the trash please?" She held up a trash bag.

Randy Orton, who was the teen, took the bag from his aunt and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later"

"Bye Randy"

Randy went out the front door of his home and took the trash around the back in he trash can. He walked back around and hopped over the fence. Yes he is that tall to do it. 6'4 tall. He started to walk down the street.

"Hey kid!"

Randy stopped and looked over to the sound. Sitting on a hood of a car was another teen. He was lighter, shorter and more muscular than Randy. He dressed in a buttoned up shirt, jeans, and some boots. He had on some dark shades too. He motioned Randy to come to him and Randy did. The teen slid off the hood of his car when Randy approached.

"Hey kid, going my way?" The teen said to Randy.

Randy glared slighty at the teen. "Maybe but I'm not a kid"

"Well, then...how about a lift?"

Randy thought about it. "Sure"

The teen walked around the driver seat as Randy went to the passager side. The both got it. Once the door closed the two teen faced each other and gave each other a sweet but yet passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a bout 3 minutes until Randy pulled away with a smile.

"Good morning baby" Randy said.

The teen smiled. "Morning to you, sexy"

Randy groaned. "Don't call me that. You know how I get when you call me that. I wouldn't stop myself from kissing and touching you"

The teen smirked. "And the problem with that is...?"

Randy looked at the teen. " You John Cena are a pervert"

John Cena smiled at Randy. "That's my name and dirty thoughts about you is my game"

Randy shook his head and chuckled. John laughed. He took hold of his boyfriend for 5 years and drove off to school. At Angel Grove High School, three other teens was at the school's cafeteria. One of them was reading a book, one was studying and the other was fixing her hair.

"Ugh...I don't know how may times I try and comb it, it still curls up"

"Melina, really? Do you really have time to do that? I mean we have a test in first period" Her friend Mickie James said while she looked at her friend Melina Perez from her book.

"oh Mickie, come on. I studied last night"

"or...locked lips with John Morrison?" Their other friend, Kofi Kingston said.

"Whatever. Anyways..where John and Randy?" Melina said.

"I guess John went and picked him up." Kofi said.

"He finally tired of Randy being late, huh?" Melina said.

Mickie sighed. " I mean Randy lives right down the road from school so how is it possible to be late for school?"

Kofi and Melina shrugged. They went about their business until two of the schools biggest clowns walked in. Mike Mizanin and his buddy Ron Killings who like to be known as The Miz and R-Truth walked in. Melina groaned.

"What is it Mel?" Mickie asked.

"Don't look now but dumb and dumby just walked in"

Mickie turned and looked and groaned. Mike smiled once he seen Mickie. He got Ron's attention by hitting his arm. Once Ron nods he and Mike walked over to Mickie, Kofi and Melina.

"Hey, babe" Mike said once he sat next to Mickie.

'I'm not your babe Micheal."

"Ohhh...you're fiesty just as always" Mike said.

Melina tries to inch herself away from Ron once he sat next to her. Ron kept on sliding over next to her. Kofi have had it with these two. Kofi stood up. "Ok I think you two should leave"

Mike looked at Kofi like he was stupid. Mike looked at Ron who was laughing at the moment. Mike got up and faced Kofi. "So...the nerdy Kofi Kingston finally grew some balls, huh?"

"Look Mike, I'm not the same Kofi that you and your monkey friend used to bully back in Middle School" Kofi stood his ground.

"Who are you calling a monkey, dorky?" Ron said when he was behind Kofi.

"Leave him alone Mike!" Mickie yelled.

"No princess..I going to have to teach this clown a lesson" Mike grinned.

Ron reached a carton of milk. He was about to dump it over Kofi's head. Melina looked.

"Ron don't you dare..."

Ron did the "shh" sound. Ron was about to toss the milk on Kofi but Kofi caught Ron in the corner of his eyes and Kofi side-step out the milks way and the milk hit face first into Mike. Mickie, Ron and Melina both laughed. Mike wipe some of the milk from his face and glared at Kofi. Mike reached for Mickie's Orange Juice and toosed it at Kofi but Kofi side-stepped again and this time the drink it the laughing Ron who stopped once the juice hit him. Ron glared at Kofi. Kofi was laughing. Ron charged at Kofi who moved again but tripped Ron and making crash into Mike. Kofi, Melina and Mickie was laughing as Mike and Ron recovered.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" Ron screamed out. "This isn't over Kingston. Not by a long shot" Mike glared and pointed at Kofi.

Kofi shrugged like it was nothing. "I warned you"

Mike and Ron left but bumped ino John and Randy who just came in the cafe. They walked up to the laughing table. "What just happened?" John asked.

"Ron and Mike being embarrased again but this time by Kof" Mickie said.

John and Randy looked at Kofi. "Damn and I missed it" Randy said.

"They had it coming" Kofi smiled.

Melina stopped laughing and sat down. "Hey, are we going to the Surf Shack after school cause Adele said that she has this awesome new smoothie recipe to try"

"Mmmm..sounds good" Randy said rubbing his stomach. "I can go for a Strawberry Banana Smoothie right now"

John looked at his boyfriend. "Babe, you didn't have breakfast yet"

Randy shrugged. "So? I want a smoothie and I want one now!"

Kofi looked at his watch. "I can go for one too and since school doesn't start until 45 minutes.."

"SMOOTHIE NOW!" Randy pulled on John's arm and pulled John out the door.

Mickie, Kofi and Melina shooked their heads, grabbed their things and followed the couple.

Back on the moon, Finster just put the finishing touches on Zedd's new army. Zedd was in his throne tapping his long claws on the arm rest loosing his paticence.

"How much longer, Finster. I'm growing on thin ice!" Zedd groaned.

Finster just put in the last chip. "There! They're ready"

"I can't wait to see them in action" Squat said excitely.

"Me too. They will prevail" Baboo said.

"I shall lead them to battle on earth" Goldar said.

Rito popped next to Goldar. "Not without me buddy ol'pal"

Goldar sighed. "Zeddy-po..hurry up and zap these droids to life. I can't wait to attack earth!" Rita said.

Zedd grabbed his staff. "AWAKE MY ARMY AND SPREAD EVIL ACROSS THIS PLANET!" Zedd pointed his staff at the army of droids and zapped them with a huge lighting bold. Their eyes glowed red as it was a sign that they was programmed on. "Now go my cyborgs and attack the earth starting at Angel Grove!" Lord Zedd and Rita laughed as Rito and Goldar dissappered onto the earth.

"Now attack droids!" Goldar commanded and they scattered everywhere.

Back at the Command Center a alarm had went off. A small robotic droid had started to panic.

"oh ay ay ay ay ay! We're under attack! We're under attack!"

A man walked up to the robot. "Are you sure Alpha?"

"Oh yes! Look on the viewing globe!"

The man and looked and saw the droids attacking innocent people. "This can't be happening. I thought King Mondo was destroyed?"

A flowting head appered at the large tube. "Just as i feared..a new threat has arrived"

"I wouldn't say that" The man saw Goldar and Rito. "Look...Goldar and Rito. I say a old threat had came back"

"Zedd and Rita" The flowting head said.

The man faced the tube. "What are we going to do? Zedd and Rita knows how to get in the Command Center and Tommy and the rest lost their powers"

"First we need to relocate" The head said.

"To where?"

"The Oasis" Alpha 5 said. "Its a hidden prymid that guarded in the jungle. No one knows about it but us"

"How do we get to this Oasis?" The man said.

"Easy...I'll teleport us there" Alpha said.

"And from there we need a new team of heros"

The man nods.

"Fuck! Fuck my fucking life!" A irate Randy Orton sluched in his chair where he and his friends was at the Surf Shack. "Why does this have to happen to me!"

"Oh honey, its not Adele's fault that the smoothie machine went up" Melina said trying not to laugh.

"I hate this shit" Randy pouted and glared at the table hard.

John shook his head and took hold of his irate boyfriend's hand. "Randy, stop it. You're being a spoiled brat"

Randy huffed. Moments later a student came rushing in. "HELP! SOMEBODY COME QUICK!"

John, Randy, Kofi, Mickie and Melina turned thier attention to the paniced man. But before he could warn anybody a group of droids rushed in the youth center. All the students screamed and runs around. John, Randy, Kofi, Mickie and Melina got up to calm the croud down.

"STAY CALM!" John screamed.

Nobody listened they kept on running. One girl tripped and fell as a droid went after her. The girl screamed but John runs over to her and blocked the driod. The droid threw a punch but John caught his arm and tossed it over the counter.

John helped the girl out. "Run to safety" He watched the girl run away as the others walked up to him.

"We need to stop then John-John" Randy said as he glared at the droids. Bad enough he was pissed cause he didn't get his damn smoothie and now this.

John nods. "Ok spread out and take them down"

They splited up. John went toe-to-toe with one other droid. The droid tried to kick John but John grabbed the driod by his leg and tossed it over the counter onto the other droid. John then elbowed one in the mid area that was behind him and tossed him on top of the others. John nodded in satisfication but turned around into a dropkick. John slid across the room. One droid was taking swings at Randy but Randy dunked out of the way. Randy looked at the droid with bordom eyes and yawns. The droid swing again but Randy blocked his fist. Randy smirked and kicked the droid in the mid section and did a DDT on it. Randy glared down at the machine.

"I saw that on TV!"

Randy kicked the droid's head until he was tackled down by two of them. Mickie was flipping everywhere. She was dodging every attack. She did her spining back kick to a droid's mid section. Then gave a kick to the droid's chin and did her spining heel kick. Mickie kicked it again until she turned around and got caught in a clothes line. Melina took a tray and hit the droid on the head with it and kick it away. Another droid was charging at Melina but she took a glass filled with water and tossed it on the droid. The droid started to short circuit out. Melina gave a stiff kick in the back of it's head. Melina started to run but one droid clipped her. Kofi kept on dodging attacks.

"Look..*ducks*..I'm a lover not a fighter soo..*ducks* Lets be reasonable...*ducks* Please?"

Kofi said but earned a kick in his stomach. He backed up onto a punching bag. He saw the droids flipped over the steps and approached him. Kofi looked and used his brain and walked around the punching bag. The droids started to attack and Kofi ducked away from the attacks. He pulled back the punching bag and let it go. It hit the droids and the fell like dominos. Kofi smiled as one droid snucked up and grabbed Kofi.

At the newest hideout, The Oasis, the three looked on at the fight.

"They're in trouble" The man said.

"Teleport them here. Those five are the chosen ones"

"Do it Alpha" The man said.

Alpha 5 nods and pressed some buttons. John, Kofi, Mickie, Randy and Melina was backed up to a wall and watched the droids surround them.

"Any ideas?" Randy asked.

Kofi sighed. "No..."

"This is it then..nice to meet you all" Melina said sincerly.

Mickie nods and John took hold of Randy's hand while glaring at the invasion. They thought just it was the end..the was gone. They teleported to the prymid. The gang fell down from a rough landing. They all groaned and looked around. They slowly looked around. The place was huge. It was a war like room with a anicent egyptian look. They slowly walked in some more.

"Where are we?" kofi asked

"I have no idea...but I don't like this" Randy said.

"How do we get out of here?" Mickie asked.

John shook his head. "I don't know but stay close. It could be a trap"

"Thanks John. Add more worries to us" Melina said.

The gang finally got to the middle of the room. It was quiet until a huge light was coming from a huge tube. The gang looked over to it.

"What the..." Melina started.

The huge head appered. "Greetings"

The gang screamed as Randy, Kofi, Melina and Mickie hid behind John. "What the fuck is that thing!" Randy screamed out.

"Shut the hell up Ran!" John yelled at Randy and turned back to the floating head. "Who are you?"

"My name is Zordon and I like you to welcome you to the Oasis...Power Rangers"

John, Melina, Kofi, Mickie and Randy looked at the flowting head with confusion. Power Rangers?

TBC.


	2. Episode 2: The Birth of a New Power

_Last time on WWE Power Rangers:_

_**"Where are we?" kofi asked**_

_**"I have no idea...but I don't like this" Randy said.**_

_**"How do we get out of here?" Mickie asked.**_

_**John shook his head. "I don't know but stay close. It could be a trap"**_

_**"Thanks John. Add more worries to us" Melina said.**_

_**The gang finally got to the middle of the room. It was quiet until a huge light was coming from a huge tube. The gang looked over to it.**_

_**"What the..." Melina started.**_

_**The huge head appered. "Greetings"**_

_**The gang screamed as Randy, Kofi, Melina and Mickie hid behind John. "What the fuck is that thing!" Randy screamed out.**_

_**"Shut the hell up Ran!" John yelled at Randy and turned back to the floating head. "Who are you?"**_

_**"My name is Zordon and I like you to welcome you to the Oasis...Power Rangers"**_

_**John, Melina, Kofi, Mickie and Randy looked at the flowting head with confusion. Power Rangers?**_

Episode 2: The Birth of a New Power. Pt 1

Randy Orton, John Cena, Mickie James, Melina Perez and Kofi Kingston was staring at the floating head still with confusion. Not only they was attacked by some robots, trasported some unknown place and now they been called Power Rangers. They gang was quiet until Randy broke the slience.

"Power Rangers? Have you fucking lost your bonkers?" The young Viper said angerly. He didn't like this at all. "What the hell do you mean Power Rangers?"

John pulled Randy behind him and gave Zordon a sincere look. "I apologize for my boyfriend's sudden outburst and rudeness. He has OCD and he don't know how to think before he speak sometimes"

"That's bullshit Jonathon! That has nothing to do with any-"

"Shut up Randy!" John looked at Randy. Randy glared at John and crossed his arms over his chest with a icy glare.

John cleared his throat and looked back at Zordon. "So, what he ment to say...what do you mean Power Rangers? Not to be rude or anything but...we're not Power Rangers"

"Let me explain the situation first. Earth is attacked by ruthless space creatures. They been attacking planets for thousands of years. Alpha 5 and myself come from the planet Eltar to Earth. The space creatures followed us her and planned to attack Earth" Zordon said.

"Alpha 5?" Kofi asked.

"That would be me" The short robot came out. "I'm Alpha 5"

Melina bend down. "Awww. You're just so preious"

Kofi walked around Alpha. "This is amazing. A actual living robot"

"Hey I liked to be called dude. Dudes and Dudettes" Alpha said.

Kofi, Mickie, Melina and John laughed. Randy rolled his eyes. "Yes, we traveled here and been on Earth for years. We kept this planet safe throught the years with the help of the Power Rangers" Zordon said.

"You mean..." Mickie started to say.

"Look on the viewing screen"

Mickie, Kofi, John, Melina and Randy looked at the wide screen. They saw 5 colored warriors fight off some baddies. "The 6 you see are the Power Rangers who protected the Earth from destruction. These 6 warriors are just like you. Teenagers who risk their lives for their home planet. Things got quiet after the machine wars but..we're afraid that they are attacking again" Zordon explained.

"You mean those robots that attacked us?" Melina asked.

Zordon nods. "They're known as Cogs. Someone rebooted them after King Mondo's defeat and we know who" The screen showed Zedd and Rita. "These two are the most dangerous pair we fought. Lord Zedd and his Queen..Rita Repulsa."

"I heard of them before" John said as he looked at Zordon. "Why can't these Rangers battle them?"

"Cause we can't"

The gang looked a the man who appered from the darkness. He smiled at the group and Kofi knew who it was. "Billy Cranston."

Billy smiled. "That's me"

"You know him, Kof?" Randy finally asked.

"He was the smartest students in Angel Grove High" Kofi shook Billy's hand. "Its a honor in meeting you Billy"

"Likewise" Billy said with a smile.

"So Billy...you was a Power Ranger?" Mickie asked.

"The former Blue Ranger before the Zeo crystals came. It wouldn't accept me so I stood back here and help the Rangers" Billy said.

'so why they can't protect the Earth now?" Randy asked.

"After defeating King Mondo, the Zeo crystals gave out and the Rangers lost their powers."

"Great! That's just fucking great!" Randy spat out. "Now Earth is left defenseless while we're sitting here like ducks"

"not really young warrior.." Zordon said. "There is a new power source that's not to far away on a distant planet called Merinoi. We believe there is ancient weapons known as Quasar Sabors that can hold much power. Many tried to retrieve it but failed."

"So we think you 5 can go and get the weapons and come back here to protect earth" Billy said.

"Why not the other Rangers?" John asked.

Billy shook his head. "They already lost the power. So we need a all new elite team. So will you accept our offer and protect the earth?"

John, Randy, Melina, Kofi and Mickie looked at each other. On the moon, Lord Zedd and Rita was celebrating.

"Oh Zeddy, this is the best day of our lives!" Rita laughed as she danced.

Zedd even was dancing too. "The Earth is ours to rule! And there is nothing on Earth can stop us now!"

"Baboo, we really had won?" Squat asked.

Baboo nods. "Its looks that way"

Zedd looked at the Earth and zoomed down on it. Goldar and Rito was still leading the army to destruction. "Those fools are doing a fine job!"

Rita took a glass that was spilling out smoke. "I knew my brother and that dingbat Goldar could at least do something right' She sips some of her drink. Zedd continued to watch them destory the Earth.

Ron and Mike was walking from the school. Mike was angry that he got his favorite shirt stained cause of Kofi.

"I can't believe that we got outsmarted by a loser" Ron said.

Mike groaned. "Shut up! Once I see that nerd I'm going to pound him straight to hell"

Ron was about to say something but he saw Rito and Goldar looking at them. Ron stops and tries to warn Mike but he was into shock. Mike didn't look where he was going so he bumped into Goldar.

"Hey! Watch where the fuck you..." Mike looks up at Goldar and gasps. "You...You...You..."

Goldar grins. "What? Suprised to see us?"

Mike screamed and tries to run but Rito grabbed Mike by his shirt. "Attention passagers, this is your Captain speaking and its such a lovely day for flying"

Mike eyes widen. "What?"

Rito lifted Mike off the ground and tossed him in the air. "Have a nice flight!"

Mike screamed and Ron watched Mike soar across the sky and landed in a dumpster. Ron ran over to get Mike. Goldar and Rito laughed and continued hier ruckus.

"Serves them right" Kofi watched the accident on the viewing screen.

"But they don't deserve this" Mickie said "Even though they are jerks"

"Have you guys reached a decision yet? If not..Earth is doomed" Billy said.

John watched the terror continues. He watched mothers potecting their young, men getting hurt for trying to protect their families and he couldn't take it no more. "Enough of this!" John looked at Zordon. "Count me in"

Randy, Mickie, Melina and Kofi looked at John who had a serious look on his face. "Earth is our home and I be damned to let it fall in the hands of evil"

Mickie nods and walked next to John. "Count me in too" John nods at Mickie who smiled at him.

Kofi stood next to Mickie. "I'm in"

Melina stood on the other side of John. "Oh, what the hell. Sounds like a fun adventure. I'm in as well" John nods at Melina and Kofi.

"Count me out"

The gang looked at Randy who still haven't moved from his spot. "I'm not risking my life for nobody. We supposed to be in school and getting our education and our sports scholorships not fighting creatures from another planets. Get someone else to do it. I'm not"

"But..." Billy was cut off.

"But nothing! I said no and I ment it" Randy snapped out.

John sighed and walked over to Randy, grabbed his arm and walked him to a nerest corner. "No John-John, don't try and convince me into this. This is too much responsibility to have on us." Randy shook his head. "No I'm not doing it"

John sighed and took Randy's hand in his and looked straight into his lover's eyes. "Ran, baby, you know I'll never make you do anything you don't want to do...but...this is our chance of a life time to help others in need and be heros" Randy sighed and shook his head again. "Baby look at me..." Randy looked at John. John smiled. 'Remember when we was kids and we pretended to be our favorite heros. I was Spiderman and you was Iron Man?"

Randy smiled a little. "Yeah..."

John smiled again. "This is our chance to be real heros, Ran. You see clear as day that our peaceful planet is being attacked by these losers. Like you said, we should be worried about school and teenaged things but how can we if our world is getting destroyed? I can't let that happen Randy. Neither should you"

Randy sighed. "I...I don't know John-John.."

"You better think about his hard Randy. I have and I chosed to do this and I'm doing this with or without you" John said.

Randy smirked. "We never do things without each other"

John smirked. "So...what is your answer?"

Randy sighed. "Ok...I'll do this. For Earth and you"

John kissed Randy. "Thank you baby. I owe you and I just know how." John smirked.

"Save it when we are alone, John-John" Randy said. John held on Randy's hand and walked up to the others. "We all agree to do it"

Zordon nods. "We have to hurry"

Minutes came and went. Billy was handing the group each a back pack. "This is your emergency rescue pack. It has everything down to water, food, first-aid, flashlights, robe, climbing gear and a radio to get in contact with others, Also a compass and some flares." Billy walked over to the panel. "I placed each a copy of the map to the temple where the sabors lies."

John strapped up the back pack onto him. "Gotcha Bill.."

Randy fixed the backpack on his shoulders. "I still don't like this"

"Grow up Ran. The girls are even more excited more then you're being scared" Kofi said. Mickie and Melina laughed.

Alpha walked over to Billy. "Ready to go Rangers?"

John gave them a thumbs up after one last check over. "We're clear"

"Good Luck Rangers...and may the power protect you" Zordon said.

Kofi nods. "We won't let you down Zordon"

Billy smiled. "Now Alpha"

Alpha nods and hits some buttons. "Sending them now"

John, Randy, Mickie, Melina and Kofi faded a bit then turned into white beams of light and teleported into space. Billy and Alpha watched and prayed that they will make it safe. The 5 beams of light passed Lord Zedd's tower. Zedd caught the lights pass them.

"WHAT!" Zedd walked over to his balcony and watched the lights go further in space. Zedd knew where it was headed and he groans and turned all red again. Rita walked up to her husband. "What's a matter Zeddy-po?"

"Zordon! He's still on Earth!" Zedd said in anger.

"WHAT! BUT HOW!" Rita screamed out.

Zedd looked back at the Earth and zoomed in at the old command center. It looked abandoned. Zedd was confused. "No one is at the Command Center"

Rita looks at Zedd. "If there is no one there...how can Zordon be still on Earth"

"Cause 5 beams flew passed us from Earth! I know Rito and Goldar didn't do it..so who else did! Besides if you pay closely to where they was going then you know that he's still on Earth!" Zedd said.

"Where are they going?" Rita asked.

"Merinoi!" Zedd snapped.

Rita gasps and waled to the balcony. "HEY YOU TWO DINGBATS!"

Goldar and Rito stops and saw a huge halogram of Rita in the sky. 'Uh...what's up, sis?" Rito said.

"What's the matter my queen?" Goldar asked.

"What's the matter? The matter is that 5 beams came from Earth and making their way to Marinoi!" Rita said.

Goldar and Rito looked at each other and looked back to Rita. "So?" They said in union.

Rita was replaced by a irate Zedd. "IF YOU TWO BONEHEADS DON'T FOLLOW THOSE BEAMS, I'LL THROW YOU BOTH INTO THE HOT BOILING TARPITS! NOW GET GOING!"

Goldar and Rito jumped at Zedd's threat. "We're on our way my lord!" Goldar said. "You can count on us bro!" Rito replied. They took some cogs and followed the heros.

Zedd sat down on his throne and groans. "Just as we feared. He send the Power Pukes to Merinoi and get the Quasar Sabors"

"But aren't they a myth?" Rita said.

"I hope so but just to be sure, Goldar and Rito must stop them!" Zedd grips his staff hard. "I need a monster to continue attacking the earth"

"FINSTER!" Rita screamed.

Finster runs in. "Yes, my queen?"

"We need a monster to continue Goldar and Rito's job on earth. Can you make one?" Rita asked.

" No time!' Zedd said. "We can't wait for Finster to make his clay..I'll make one" Zedd scanned the earth until he saw what he likes. "PERFECT! Arise, Shockclaw!" Zedd zapped a Crawfish and it turned into a monster. "Shockclaw, at your service my evilness" The monstaer said.

"Hurry! And finished what Goldar and Rito started and destory the Earth!" Zedd demanded.

"Yesss my lord" Shockclaw went and terroized.

Zedd sat back down on his throne. "Now we don't have to worry"

Rita sat on Zedd's lap and laughed.

The Rangers landed on a beautiful beach. It was like earth but better, calmer, peaceful. The breeze was blowing a bit heavy but that from the open clear water and perfect blue sky with no cloud in sight. The Rangers looked around and on the beach was nothing but sand, rocks and trees. No civilization was nowhere to been seen. Its like its haven't been touched.

"Its...Its beautiful" Mickie said in awe.

"Are we still on Earth, Kof?" Randy asked. Even his breath was knocked out from the planet's beauty.

Kofi checked the scanner and pointed around. "Nope Dorthy, we're not at Earth anymore"

"That was the quickest trip through space I had ever known" Melina said while fixing her hair from getting messed up in the breeze.

"You should had put your hair in a ponytail like I did before we left." Mickie said.

"Ok gang..lets find this temple and get these weapons to save the earth" John said.

Kofi dropped onto his knees and put out a small device and hid it behind some rocks. Randy watched him. "What is that for?"

Kofi tuned it onto Earth's location. "This baby will help us transport back to Earth. We don't want to get stranded on a unknown planet do we?"

Randy shook his head. "No we don't"

"Right. ok, Kofi, you'll lead ahead and point us to the way since you can read maps better. Everybody stay close and don't wonder off alone or get lost. No telling what's lying behind those trees. Ok guys lets move out!"

Kofi pulled out the map and lead the group into the woods. Kofi was in front, Melina was behind Kofi, Mickie was behind Melina, Randy was behind Mickie and John was at the rear. They moved deep into the jungle. It was just like a jungle you'll find on earth but the trees was bigger.

"These trees are huge!" Melina said.

'Yeah it is...maybe there are animals big as these trees" Kofi said.

Melina stops and caused Mickie, Randy and John to stop too. "Are you telling me that there could be animals that are BIGGER than these trees?" Melina asked freaking out.

Kofi stopped and looked back at the gang and shruggs. "Who knows"

"Lets keep on going cause I don't want to find out" John said.

Kofi nods and they kept going. Goldar and Rito made it to the planet with some Cogs. They landed in the middle of the jungle.

"Where are we?" Rito asked.

"How should I know? We have to look out for 5 humans before they reach the temple" Goldar said.

"Where shall we start to look?" Rito asked.

Goldar looked around and pointed somewhere. "Over there"

Rito looked. "Boy, leave you with the sense of direction"

Goldar pushed Rito forward. "Get the walking"

"Hey no pushing!" Rito walked and mumbles. "You big ape"

"I heard that!' Goldar said and followed Rito.

Kofi and the gang kept going. They walked out to a open part of the jungle. It was a huge roaring waterfall. They walked over the edge and saw it was a huge drop. At the bottom was a rough river. Yeah you can die by it. The gang looked around and saw a old log that streched across to the other side. The gang went by it and looked across.

"The map said to go across this path" Kofi said.

"You want us to walk across that?" Randy said while pointing at the log.

Kofi nods. "Um..like, no way I'm going across that thing" Melina said.

"We have to" John said. "The more time we waste here,the less time we get back to Earth and stop that invasion. Now, who's going first?"

The gang looked at each other. Mickie sighed and stepped up. "I'll go."

John nods. Mickie stepped up on the log. She took a deep breath and walked across the log slowly and steady. John stood by just in case by Mickie going to slip. Mickie kept her head straight and her eyes forward as she took step-by-step. She reached the end and jumped off on the other side. She looked back at her friends. "You see..easy as pie!" Mickie smiled.

"Speak for yourself James! You be on a balance beam every day so it shouldn't have been no problem for you" Melina said while rolling her eyes.

"Aww stop being a girly girl and get your ass over here, Perez!" Mickie said sweetly.

Melina groaned. She stepped on the log with John's help. She was nervous. "Don't worry Mel.." Melina looked at John who flashed his dimples. "I won't let nothing happen to you"

Melina nods and looked forward. "I can do this"

"Just keep your eyes on me" Mickie said. "And don't look down!"

Melina looked down. The log was so high up and she gulped. She shook her head and backs up a little. "Thanks Mickie!" She said sarcasticly.

Mickie thought about something and smirked. "Oh Melina.."

"What?" Melina looked at Mickie.

"I kissed Morrison" Mickie smirked.

"WHAT!" Melina got angry

"You heard me! I kissed Morrison during gym class" Mickie smiled.

"You little bitch! I'm going to choke you!" Melina stormed over to Mickie. Mickie laughed and when Melina stepped down she looked at Mickie funny. "Why are you laughing? I'm going to hurt you!"

"Melina..you're acrossed the log" Mickie said.

Melina looked around and saw John, Randy and Kofi on the other side. Melina smiled and nods. "I knew I can do it"

Mickie rolled her eyes with a smile. Kofi hopped on the log and walked over it without looking down. He made it over to the girls. John looked at Randy and Randy looked at John. John held out his hand. "Its your turn, darling"

Randy hesitated for a bit but took John's hand anyways. John pulled Randy close to the edge of the lod and helped him up. "Don't worry my love, I won't let anything happen to you" John whispered.

Randy nods and slowly made his way over to the log. He got to the end and hopped off. John took no time and got on the log. While he walked over he head a crack. He looked down and saw the log begining to split in half. "Oh shit.." John said.

Kofi gasps. "Its was already cracked when we got here but since John is more heavier cause of his body and muscle weight..he can snap it in half and fall!"

"OMG" Mickie and melina said together. Randy wasn't having that at all. He walked over to the edge and hopped on. Randy reached his hand out to John. "Come on baby..you can make it" Randy was panicing. He can't lose John.

John nods and took another step but he heard another crack and stood still. The gang gasps and Randy was sure he was having a heart attack. If that wasn't enough, Randy eyes got widen as he saw a pair of golden wings walking past them. "John-John.." Randy whispered. John looked at Randy. "Behind you" Randy whispered again.

John slowly looked behind him. Goldar and Rito was walking pass them with a group of Cogs. John swallowed hard. He looked back at Randy. Randy knew by the look in John's eyes he was about to do something stupid. Randy stepped off the log. John looked back at Goldar and Rito once more before looking ahead and runs across the log. The log snapped in half.

TBC!

**_From Author: Wow! 7 comments! That's better than nothing! I'm glad this will turn out great. So I will continue this. I want to thank you all for commenting on this and I hope you can continue! But now its that time that I need your guys help again. You see I want to have things planned ahead and down the road in this story I want to add another team of Rangers later on but I have no idea on who to use. That's when you guys come in and help me. If you would please, send it by comment or PM on the 5 new members should be. 3 males and 2 females and what color they should be. I need ideas and I know you guys can help me. So comment if you please! And keep a look out for a new poll coming soon so you guys can vote on which type of Rangers should be the new set be. Thanks for your help guys and gals. Oh and another thing the last chapter of Will He Ever Forgive me? and a new chapter of Midnight Lover will be out sometime this week so keep your eyes peeled. God bless! :D_**


	3. Episode 3: The Birth of a New Power pt2

_**Last Time on WWE Power Rangers: **_

_**John nods and took another step but he heard another crack and stood still. The gang gasps and Randy was sure he was having a heart attack. If that wasn't enough, Randy eyes got widen as he saw a pair of golden wings walking past them. "John-John.." Randy whispered. John looked at Randy. "Behind you" Randy whispered again.**_

_**John slowly looked behind him. Goldar and Rito was walking pass them with a group of Cogs. John swallowed hard. He looked back at Randy. Randy knew by the look in John's eyes he was about to do something stupid. Randy stepped off the log. John looked back at Goldar and Rito once more before looking ahead and runs across the log. The log snapped in half.**_

**_Episode 3_**

Everything happened so fast. Randy watched in horror when the log that his lover was on snapped in half. The light flashed before Randy's eyes. One minute he watched John on the log and next he's on the ground looking up into the eyes of his lover who is laying on top of him. John chuckled a bit before running his hands slowly down Randy's smooth face.

John smiled. "I always wondered why I keep on falling for you"

Randy sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. "You're so cheesy and lame at times" Randy squarmed a bit. "Can you please get up now?"

John shook his head. "No way darling. I love the view too much" Randy chuckled. John leaned down and gave Randy a sweet kiss. Randy deepend it until they was making out. They stop when they heard a throat cleared. John and Randy looked up and saw Melina towering over them glaring.

"Um excuse me for interrupting your quality time boys..." Melina started. "But have you two dingbats forgot that we're on a mission and the Earth is in danger. Then on top of that we have two baddies and their little group on our trails?"

John and Randy blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that Mel.." John said while getting up. "It was my fault" John held out a hand for Randy who took it. John lifted Randy off the ground. "So Kof..." John looks at Kofi. "Were to?"

Kofi looked at the map and pointed straight up to them. "Down this pathway"

John nods. Mickie looked where the log was. "How do we get back across?"

"Don't worry about that right now" John said while grabbing his backpack. "We'll figure that when we get back but for now lets keep moving"

Mickie nods and follows the rest of her friends. Meanwhile, Goldar and Rito made it to the cliff. Rito and Goldar looked around.

"I don't see anything" Goldar said.

Rito scratch on the top of his head in confusion. "I could had sworn that I heard a loud crashing sound and yelling"

"You must be hearing voices and I don't know how cause your head is hollower than a black hole!" Goldar smacked the back of Rito's head.

"OUCH!" Rito rubs his head. "What did I do?"

Goldar shook his head and looked around until he saw footprints on the ground. "They went this way" Looking to the other side.

Rito looked. "They must had fell over the cliff cause I don't know how they even got to the other side"

Goldar looked at Rito. "I know how"

"You do?" Rito asked. "How?"

Goldar got behind Rito and grabbed him from behind. "W-What are you doing Goldie?" Rito asked in panic mode. "Goldie... wait..." Goldar lifted Rito up. " WAIT NO STOP!" Rito screamed. Goldar tossed Rito over to the other side. Rito fell face first. He groaned and looked over to Goldar. " You could had warned me the next time you ape!" Rito cursed under his breath as the cogs jumped over the cliff. Some fell off but others made it and Goldar flew over to the other side.

"Can we go now?" Rito asked.

"Lets get those humans" Goldar said.

Goldar and Rito went down the same pathway as the others. Back on Earth, Shockclaw was terriozing the streets of Angel Grove. Billy, Zordon and Alpha 5 watched as they was sitting ducks.

"oh aye,aye,aye,aye...this is terrible Zordon! Angel Gove is getting trashed" Alpha said in fright. "oh this is not so good"

"Relax Alpha. The Rangers went to get the new power source and they will make it back" Zondon said with confidence.

"I hope you're right Zordon...Angel Grove can't take nomore at this rate" Alpha said.

"Don't worry Alpha.." Billy looked down at Alpha. "They're be back. I just know it." Billy sighed and looked at the screen. "If only I still had my powers"

"Billy...once a Ranger, always a Ranger" Zordon stated.

"I know but I can't fight that thing without them" Billy said as he looked at Zordon.

"Have faith in the new Rangers, Billy. They won't let us down"

Billy nods. "I know Zordon..." Billy looked at the screen. "I know"

On the moon, Rita and Lord Zedd was celebrating. They did the congo line, limbo and freestyle dancing.

Zedd did his evil laugh. " I NEVER FELT SO GOOD IN THOUSANDS OF YEARS"

Rita did her laugh. "Earth is finally ours. Zordon thought he was slick but knowing my brother and Goldar..they stopped them before they got the Quasar Sabers"

"On the other good note..." Zedd faced Earth and beamed at it and saw Shockclaw destroying cars and things. "Shockclaw is doing a good job"

Rita laughed again. "Can this day get even better?"

Zedd looked at his queen. "Of course it can my evil pet. Once we locate Zordon and that annoyance of a robot, we will DESTROY THEM!"

Rita laughed once again. "It got better!"

The five friends had reached a open area. It was nothing but field. The gang spreaded out a bit and looked around.

"Uh...Kofi...correct me if I'm wrong...but...I thought you said the map pointed this direction" Randy said.

Kofi looked at the map. "This isn't right. The map says that we should be right in front of the temple"

"Well...maybe we took the wrong turn at Albuquerque" Melina said. "We should turn back"

"Yeah that's smart. Forgetting that we also is being tracked down?" Mickie said.

Randy groaned. "I have no patience for this! Its like we're going on a wild goose chase!" Randy started to pace. "I fucking knew I shouldn't had agreed to this!"

"Rand calm down please" John asked. "You're making things worse"

"I'm making things worse?" Randy's anger grew. He looked at John without stopping pacing. "How the hell am I making things worse? Look around Jonathan! There. Is. No. Fucking..." Randy stop abrutly as he fell into a opening. Screaming, Randy fell down and landed. John, Mickie, Kofi and Melina ran to the opening.

"RANDY!" John yelled "Are you still breathing?"

Randy groans. "No John I'm dead! OF COURSE I"M BREATHING DUMBASS!" Randy snapped.

John frowns. "You don't have to be a smartass"

Randy gets up and looks around his surroundings. He gasps in shock. "GUYS! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!"

John, Mickie, Melina and Kofi drop down the hole. They walk up to Randy. "Randy what's the matter?" John asked.

Randy pointed straight out. The gang gasps and saw a huge building like standing tall. Kofi walked in front of the group. "Of course we didn't see it. Its a underground temple"

"Whoa...wonder how it go down here" Mickie said.

"No matter. We're here now. We should get in there and get those weapons" John said.

"And how are we're going to get down there oh great leader?" Randy said.

John glanced at Randy. Mickie dugged in her backpack and pulled out a crossbow. "I know how"

"How?" John, Randy. Kofi and Melina looked at Mickie. Mickie loaded up a arrow that's tied to a rope. Mickie tied the other end of the rope to a small boulder. Mickie got on one knee and aimed. She shot the arrow right above the temple's doors. Mickie took a harnest and put it on her and cliped it to the rope. She looked up at the gang. "Simple. We could zipline down there. Like on the school trip to Alantis and we zipline through the treetops?"

The gang nods as they suited up. The five warriors had glided down to the temple. Goldar and Rito finally caught up with the gang and watched them. The gang got to the doors. Kofi looked around to gain entrance. The others watched him.

"Any way in Kof?" John asked.

Kofi looked around unil he saw a lit torch. He thought about it and gave it a pull. The torch pulled forward and the doors started to open. The others looked at Kofi with shock.

Kofi smiled. "I took a guess and thought about Indiana Jones"

John, Randy, Mickie and Melina nods. They followed Kofi into the temple. "Ok guys, this isn't a walk in a park. This place can be filled with booby death traps" Kofi said reading the map.

"Oh that's a good time telling us that" Randy said with heavy sarcasm.

They walked deeper into the temple. Kofi stopped to gather his thoughts and leaned onto the wall. A small brick slid in. The place started to shake. The gang looked around but it wasn't nothing happeneing.

"What was that?" Mickie asked.

John looked around. "I have no clue but keep your eyes peeled"

Randy groaned. "I have no time for this" He walked away. "I should be at home, studying or playing the game or playing soccer than this shit.." John saw some rubble fall on Randy's shoulder and looked up. It was some small holes up top. He saw he saw something shining peeking out. John eyes open in shock and he grabbed a hand full of Randy's shirt and pulled him back.

"HEY!" Randy yelled as a spear shot out the hole and went into the ground. A second later it rosed back in the ceiling. Randy eyes watched the spot and he looked over to John.

"You was almost skiwered" John said with a smile.

"T-Thank you John-John" Randy's heart was still racing.

"Is it over...?" Mickie asked but the spears came down rapidly like it was stabbing the ground.

Melina glanced at Mickie. "You had to ask?"

Kofi stood in front and nods. "We have to avoid them"

"Ok and how?" Randy asked.

Kofi smiked. "Simple actually..." He started to run. He watched the spears coming down and he dodged them. John looked back at the others. "Just like in gym avoid the dodge balls." John followed. Randy, Mickie and Melina gulps and followed them. Theducked and dodged the spears and made it to the other side.

"Ya see...easy as pie" Kofi said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself next time" Randy said while he, John, Melina and Mickie catch their breath."On ward!" Kofi said and went to walking. John, Mickie, Randy and Melina groaned and followed Kofi down a long hallway. Moments later Goldar and Rito walked where the spears was at.

"Come on guys lets go"

Goldar heard from the hallway. He walked forward and a spear was coming down. Goldar grabbed the spear and broke it. He used his sword and broke the other ones. Rito chuckled.

"You're awesome, Goldie"

Goldar groaned and walked to the hallway. Rito and their group followed. The gang made it into a huge open room. It had three doors on the other side.

"Where to?" Melina asked.

Kofi checked the map. "It looks like its straight ahead"

"Looks like?" Randy asked.

"I'm postive that its a straight shot"

Melina stepped up. "Well, lets..." Melina stop talking cause her foot went through the floor. The gang looked down with shock.

"Its hollow" John said. They went quiet when they heard cracking. "RUN!" John screamed.

The gang got Melina's foot out of the hole and ran. They heard loud cracks and crumbling. Mickie looked behind her and saw the floor breaking up behind them. Mickie gasps. "RUN FASTER! THE FLOOR IS COLLASPING BEHIND US!"

The gang screamed. Randy, Mickie and Melina ran pass John and Kofi and got to the doorway. Kofi and John ran as fast as they coould but the floor cought up to them. John and Kofi jumped and tried to get the edge but missed. John and Kofi screamed but Randy made a dive and caught both of them.

"Ugh...I goyou both..." Randy grunted. John and Kofi was hanging over the edge. Kofi looked at Randy.

"Nice catch Soccer Boy" Kofi said. Randy groans and pulled Kofi up. "Damn John...why do you have to be so damn heavy?"

John growls. "I'm not fat if that's what you're trying to apply, Orton"

Randy got Kofi up with the help of Mickie and Melina. He chuckled and held out his other hand to John who took it. "I wasn't trying to call you fat John-John. Although, you be eating junk food in the bed while I trying to touch you to get you wiled up"

John smirked and looked down. "I don't want to hear anymore bed talk from you. Not in the predictament we're in"

"Oh come on now John-John.." Randy lifted John up. "Admit you love it hearing me talking about touching you in all the right places" Randy smirked.

"I do and you're lucky that I can't fuck you right here right now cause you would get it bad" John said when he came face to face with Randy. "You save me"

Randy smiled. "I did it cause I love you" Randy kissed John and got up.

John watched Randy leave with the others. "So, if we wasn't lovers..you wouldn't save me?" Randy kept on walking away. "...Randy...?" John asked when he got up. "R?" John gulps. "Darling?...Beautiful?..." John followed them. The gang went to a different bigger room. They was in awe. The place had statues and lit torches. In the center of the room, standing was 5 swords in a stone. The gang walked up to them. Kofi saw a passage on the stone in hyroglifics.

"Who as so pulled the sabers out of the stone will wiled its powers" Kofi read.

John nods. "Well then...lets do this"

John reached for the saber but a beam of light came from nowhere and made a huge blast. The five teens flew back from the impact. They groaned in pain. Goldar and Rito came in the room.

"Grab them!" Goldar commaned the cogs. The Cogs grabbed hold of the teens but Randy wasn't having that. He got loose and attacked the Cogs with punches and kicks. Rito walked over and punched Randy in his stomach and made him double over. Randy yelped in pain and fell on his knees while coughing.

"Worthless.." Rito roughly stomped on Randy's back and cause Randy to hit the ground hard. John didn't like that one bit. He tried to get free. " LET ME GO! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR DOING THAT BASTARD!"

Rito drawed his sword and pointed to Randy's neck. John gasps and went quiet. "As you was saying?"

John glared Rito. "If one scratch is on him..."

"Yada, Yada, Yada..." Rito looked at Goldar. "Can you hurry up and destroy those weapons so we can kill these brats and get going back to rule the Earth?"

Goldar walked up to the swords. He draw out his. "Don't rush me"

"NO!" Kofi screamed. "Don't please!" Mickie yelled. "STOP!" Melina screamed.

"Hush up humans!" Goldar looked at the gang. "Once we destory these weapons..Earth will belong to Lord Zedd and Queen Rita Repulsa"

Randy made a disgused facial expression. "Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa? Sounds like a lovely couple...NOT!" The gang couldn't help but to chuckle at Randy. Even though death is smiling at them, Randy always makes things that look bleek to enjoyment. John usually be the clown in the group but it felt good to see Randy out of his bad boy mood.

"QUIET! You don't disrespect your true rulers!" Goldar said and turn to the sabers. "Now...the moment that we been waiting for" Goldar raised his sword. The gang watched helplessly as Goldar took a swing and hit the sword. The swords was still standing. Goldar took another swing and hit the swords. No damage. "Wha..." Rito was about to say but the swords lid up bright. The cogs shorted out a bit and Goldar and Rito was blindsighted. Rito released Randy and the cogs released the others. Kofi, Mickie, Melina, Randy and John got behind the swords.

"They're protecting us" Kofi said.

John nods. "Ready guys?" John looked over to Randy and Mickie. They nod. John looked over to Melina and Kofi who also nod to him. He nods and faced the swords. The 5 teens grabbed hold of the sabers and pulled them out. The light dimmed. Goldar and Rito recovered.

"What was that?" Rito asked.

"Hey slime faces!"

Goldar and Rito looked up and gasps. John, Randy, Kofi, Melina and Mickie stood together and held up the swords. "Prepare to get the worse beating over your lives!" John hissed out. He raised his saber but his saber lit up red. He looked at it. "What's happening?"

Randy's saber lited up green, Mickie's saber lited up pink, Kofi's saber lited up blue and Melina's saber lited up yellow. "What does this mean?" Randy asked.

"Rangers, lift your sabers high and recieve its powers" A voice said.

"Zordon?" John asked. "Now Rangers" The voice said again.

John looked at his friends and they nod. They lifted up the swords. The ceiling of the temple opened up. 5 lighting bolts came down and zapped the sabers and the whole room lit up in brightness.

Kofi Kingston transformed into the Blue Ranger, Randy Orton transformed into the Green Ranger, Melina Perez transformed into the Yellow Ranger, Mickie James transformed into the Pink Ranger and John Cena transformed into the Red Ranger. Goldar and Rito got their sight back. They gasps as they saw 5 colored warriors standing there.

Rito gasps. "Oh no! Its not the..."

"Its the Power Rangers!" Goldar said in a nervous tone. The new Rangers balled up their fists and prepared themselves for their first fight as Rangers.


	4. Episode 4: The Birth of a New Power Pt3

_**Last time on WWE Power Rangers: **John looked at his friends and they nod. They lifted up the swords. The ceiling of the temple opened up. 5 lighting bolts came down and zapped the sabers and the whole room lit up in brightness._

_Kofi Kingston transformed into the Blue Ranger, Randy Orton transformed into the Green Ranger, Melina Perez transformed into the Yellow Ranger, Mickie James transformed into the Pink Ranger and John Cena transformed into the Red Ranger. Goldar and Rito got their sight back. They gasps as they saw 5 colored warriors standing there._

_Rito gasps. "Oh no! Its not the..."_

_"Its the Power Rangers!" Goldar said in a nervous tone. The new Rangers balled up their fists and prepared themselves for their first fight as Rangers._

Rito and Goldar was shocked. They looked at the new five warriors. The gang looked at themselves in shock and awe.

"Cool this is amazing" The new Blue Ranger Kofi said.

"Wow...how did this happen?" John, the new Red Ranger asked.

Mickie, the new Pink Ranger looked over herself. "Does pink makes me look bigger?" She asked while running her hand up her thigh.

"You're perfect Micks but why do I have to be yellow? I hate yellow!" The new Yellow Ranger Melina stated.

"Its alright." Randy, the new Green Ranger said.

"Ok enough talk guys" The Red Ranger stepped up and pointed at Rito and Goldar. "Remember we have to deal with these clowns and get back home"

"And who are you calling a clown, ape?" Rito screamed.

"That's it! The loud mouth stack of bones is MINE!" The Green Ranger yelled out.

The Red Ranger looked over to his team mate. "No, we'll fight as one" He faced the enemy. "Ok Rangers let's give them a ass kicking that they'll never forget!"

"RIGHT" The other four Rangers said in unity.

Goldar growled in anger and pointed his sword at the Rangers. "ATTACK!"

A sworm of Cogs went after the Rangers. The Rangers ran towards the cogs and they started to battle. The Rangers had split up so they had room to fight.

Up first was The Yellow Ranger. Melina flipped over a couple of cogs and landed behind them. When they turned around, she clipped them down. Two cogs was after her and she elbowed two of them in the mid section. She stood up and elbowed then in the back. "Hey, these powers are amazing!" Melina said. "I feel ten times stronger!"

"I know what you mean" The Blue Ranger said as he caught two cogs by the arms. He tossed them down. One cog was coming towards him. He blocked its attacks and punched him a oule of times in the chest area and swoop down to clip it off it's feet. Kofi got up but didn't see one cong coming to him by the side. "Oh no! Look what you made me do!" Kofi was looking at his foot. "You made me scuff my new white boot!" As the cog tried to do a sneak jump on Kofi, Kofi bend down to wipe his boot. The cog flew over Kofi and landed on top of a couple of cogs. Kofi looked over as he stood up. He was confused and scratched the top of his helmet.

The Pink Ranger known as Mickie gave a cog a couple of knee shots to its mid section. "You guys make me so SICK!" Mickie gave one hard knee shot to the cog. She seen one headed towards her so she flipped over the one who was bent over. She wrapped her legs on the on coming cog and tossed it way with her leg strength. Mickie then seen a small group of cogs headed her way. Mickie ran towards a wall and like a cat, she climb up the wall. The cogs was confused and went to look for her. Mickie jumped from the wall and landed on top of the cogs. She stood tall as the cogs was done. "Wow! How did I do that?" Mickie said.

A group of cogs circled the The Green Ranger. Randy watched them circle around him. Randy didn'tmake a move but a cog behind him did. He tired to punch Randy but Randy tilted his head a bit. He saw the fist of the cog came to view. Randy grabbed the arm and tossed the cog over but didn't let its arm go. The cog tries to get free but Randy took a couple of stomps on the cog's chest. Randy kept his foot on the cog and started to pull on the cog's arm. Randy ripped the cog arm off. The other cogs charged to Randy. Randy bend down and leaped high in the air. The cogs crashed into each other and went dazed. Randy slowly pulled out his Quesar Saber. Randy swoop down like a bird and fast as light was like beans of green light. Randy landed on his knees. He got up and put the Saber back in the holder. Randy walked away. The cogs started to fall apart due to the swipes from The Green Ranger.

John, The Red Ranger was looking down at Goldar and Rito. Goldar and Rito held their weapons out but John didn't even draw his sword out. "What you're not going to use your Quesar Saber?" Rito taunted John. "Risky but stupid"

"I'm not going to use my sword on you losers" The Red Ranger stated. "By the looks of you two, I don't have to use it anyways"

Goldar growled. "ENOUGH! Time to die Reddie!" Goldar run up to John and took a swing. John side-step away from impact. Goldar growled and turned around but faced a white fist. John gave Goldar a hard punch. Rito was going to attack John but a hand blocked him. Rito looked up at The Green Ranger.

"I told you that you're mine" Randy hissed.

Rito snickered. "We'll shall see Greenie"

That didn't sit right with Randy. He hissed in anger and gave Rito a stiff kick in the ribs. Rito tried to hit Randy with his sword but Randy moved out the way. Once Rito's sword hit the ground, Randy stepped on it causing the sword to stay on the ground.

"Oh look at that. I see someone is stuck" Randy said. Rito got angry and pushed Randy's foot of his sword and took another attempt to hit Randy. Randy leaned back before the sharp edge got him. Randy kicked the sword out of Rito's hand. Rito gasps just as Randy did a hard spin kick. The impact flew Rito to the wall.

John was making a monkey out of Goldar. (hehe) Goldar couldn't keep up with John. John went behind Goldar and held Goldar's wings.

"LET GO!" Goldar screamed. John throught about it but slapped the back of Goldar's head. "Quiet you!" Goldar growled and then took it in the air. John held on Goldar's back. Goldar was flying around the temple hoping the air would blow The Red Ranger off of him. John held on and kinda enjoying the flight.

"GET OFF!" Goldar yelled.

"Um...sure! This is my stop and so its yours too!"

John jumped off of Goldar but kicked Goldar on his side so hard that he caused Goldar to fly into the wall. Goldar fell on top of Rito but John fell and landed on his feet like a cat. The others joined next to their fellow leader. Rito and Goldar tried to get away.

"No use for running now" The Blue Ranger pointed at them. "You're outnumbered"

Rito chuckled. "Maybe so but..." Rito pulled out a small device. "I came with a plan B"

"What is that?" The Pink Ranger asked.

Rito laughed. "Your doom" He pressed the button. A couple of explosion sounded and the temple started to cave in. The Rangers tried to keep their balence but Rito helped Goldar up. "Have fun being buried alive Power Chumps!" Rito and Goldar disappered.

"How are we going to get out of here?" The Yellow Ranger asked.

Kofi saw a opening on the other side of the temple. "Over there! That should lead us out of here up to the surface" Kofi pointed out.

John nods at his team. "Ok Rangers lets move out!"

The Rangers ran out of the caving temple but the island was shaking too. The explosion caused a earthquake. The Rangers escaped the temple but running back to the beach. With the powers that been giving to them, The Rangers ran faster than they normaly could. They ran where which they came. They retraced their steps. They was coming up where the log was before it broke. They couldn't stop so they did what they could. Jump. The Rangers leaped the cliff and landed on the other side with no problems. Without stopping they returned to the beach where they landed. Kofi found the small device which it wasn't damaged. Kofi pressed a couple of buttons.

"Kof, get us back home" The Red Ranger said.

Kofi noded and press a button. The five warriors turned into their respective colors and teleported back to the Oasis.

Back on the moon, Rito and Goldar was getting a earful from he emperior and the empriess.

"YOU TWO MORONS CAN"T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Rita was hitting Rito and Goldar on top of their heads with her staff. Lord Zedd was bright read. He was on his throne groaning in anger.

"But sis..Ow!" Rito tried to cover his head. "We..ow..had..ow..buried..ow..them...ow...underground with the temple..ow"

"Yeah..ouch...we...ow...did...ouch!" Goldar tried to explain.

Lord Zedd finally snapped. "IF YOU SAID IS TRUE THEN EXPLAIN TO ME THAT!" Zedd pointed 5 beams of light went to earth.

Rito and Goldar looked at each other but been interrupted by another blow to the head by Rita. " YOU TWO GIVE ME SUCH A HEADACHE!"

Zedd groans. "These two worthless imbencils couldn't get the job done. Well at least I still have Shockclaw and hope he can put down those Power Pukes for good!"

The five beams had landed in the Oasis. Billy, Zordon and Alpha 5 looked and saw the new five warriors standing there. The Rangers took off their helmets.

"Honey, we're home!" John said with a smile.

"Oh aye,aye,aye,aye! Your'e back Rangers!" Alpha said cheerfully.

"We're glad to be back too" Melina said. "It was beautiful but I miss home"

The others agreed. "I hate to be a downer but..." Billy pointed out the monster on the screen. "We're still under attack. I really hate to break up the welcome home thing"

John shook his head. "No worries Billy...we got this." John backed up to his team. "Ready guys?" John looked at Kofi and Melina who nods. Then he looked at Randy and Mickie who gave him a thumbs up. John nods back to them and looked forward. "Lets do this...BACK TO ACTION!"

Downtown Angel Grove was a mess. Shockclaw did a number to the city. The monster searched everywhere for unexpected vitcims. People was hiding but a little boy wanted his toy that was in the middle of the street. So the kid ran from his parents to get his toy. Shockclaw saw the boy and went after him.

"CASEY NOOOO!" The boy's mother ran out to get her son but Shockclaw was in front of them. The woman and the child screamed as Shockclaw raised its claw to attack.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE FUCK FACE!"

Shockclaw stopped and looked around. The woman and her child ran back into hiding. "Whoooo said that?"

"UP HERE YOU UGLY FISH BREATH SLIMEBALL!"

Shockclaw looked up at a building and saw five colored people standing on the ledge of the building. "What?" Shockclaw said as the Rangers jumped down off the building and landed in front of the monster.

"So, what makes you have the right to attack our peaceful city? You have no shame?" The Red Ranger asked.

"Who are you?" Shockclaw asked.

"It wants to know who we are. Should we tell it?" The Pink Ranger asked.

"Be my guest and start" The Red Ranger said.

The Pink Ranger nods and stepped up. "I maybe sweet and kind but you don't know the real bitch that's deep inside. I'm going to make you hate the color pink. I'm the Pink Galaxtic Ranger!" Mickie did a epic pose.

The Green Ranger stood up next. "You fucked with the wrong one so therefore, I'm your worse nightmare. I'm the Green Galaxtic Ranger!" Randy did his epic pose.

Next up was The Yellow Ranger. "Maybe I'm just a pretty face but like my friend said, you haven't seen the real bitch in me and I have a temper to show it. You been warned by the Yellow Galaxtic Ranger!" Melina did her epic pose.

Next was The Blue Ranger. "People call me a bookworm and I agree but push me and my anger will control me and I'm dangerous on that level and you just pushed my anger button. Fell the wrath of the Blue Galaxtic Ranger!" Kofi did his epic pose.

The Red Ranger stepped up to the middle of the group. "You thought my friends we're tough but you haven't seen me. In fact...you CAN'T see me! I'm the chain gang leader and I'm he most dangerous of them all. I'm the Red Galaxtic Ranger! Together we're..."

The did a epic group pose and said in unity. "THE POWER RANGERS!"

Shockclaw wasn't a bit impressed. "Whatever it doesn't matter who you are you'll be ancient history!" Shockclaw went after the Rangers.

The Rangers ran towards the monster. John flipped over Shockclaw and the monster looked at him. Kofi and Randy jumped up and gave a dropkick in the monster's back. Shockclaw fell forward. Then Shockclaw looked at the Green and Blue Rangers and threw a energy ball. Kofi and Randy dodge it. Mickie and Melina did some backflips and landed next to Shockclaw. Melina and Mickie grabbed Shockclaw's claws. Shockclaw tried to get them off but Mickie and Melina gave a punch to its arms. Shockclaw hissed then Mickie and Melina gave it a kick in the stomach. Shockclaw doubled over and Mickie and Melina gave it a double back kick. Shockclaw bumped into John. John turned Shockclaw around and gave it a couple of punches and kicks. John gave a hard body punch and sent Shockclaw flying. The others joined up to their leader.

"Lets end this" The Red Ranger said.

The Rangers nods. Kofi and Randy ran and jumped high. Shockclaw couldn't prepare cause Randy and Kofi gave it a double power punch. Shockclaw fell. Randy and Kofi got on one knee. Mickie and Melina ran up and jumped. They bounced off of Kofi and Randy's shoulders and gave Shockclaw a double power kick. Mickie and Melina faced each other and connected their arms together. John ran and jumped, bounced off of Kofi and Randy's shoulders, then bounced off od Mickie and Melina's connected arms. In the air John pulled out his Quesar Saber and ran his hand across it and the Saber light up red. Shockclaw looked up, "NO WAIT!" John took a swipe and hit the monster. Shockclaw screamed in pain. John landed in front of his team. The others pulleout their swords and did the same thing John did. Shockclaw got up and held out its claws in defense. " I SURENDER!"

"Too late!" The Rangers pointed their swords and five different color beams came out and hit Shockclaw. Shockclaw screamed and blew up into bits. The Rangers put their Sabers back into their holders. The citizens of Angel Grove came out and cheered for the new heroes. They shook hands with them and celebrated.

On the moon Zedd was PISSED. He hammered his fist down and yelled. "THOSE POWER PUKES MAKE ME SICK!" Zedd glowed red. "The next time Rangers...you'll WON'T be so damn lucky!"

At Oasis, the rangers celebrated in victory. "Good job Power Rangers" Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon. We thankful for this" John said.

Billy came out with a tray with 10 devices. "Here, these are your wrist commicators/teleportation devices and the larger items are your wrist morphers. Are you have to do is press the red button to commicate to each other and the green button is to teleport. Th morphers you just turn the big dial to your color"

The gang went to grab them. "Hang on Rangers..." Zordon had stopped them. " Think about this first. Do you really want to accept this responsibility to keep Earth safe from harm. We won't judge you if you refuse"

Mickie, John. Melina and Kofi took the devices. They all looked at Randy. Randy looked at them back.

"What?" Randy said and grabbed his devices. "This is a excuse for me to kick some ass" He smirked at looked back at Zordon. John shooked his head at his man.

"Rangers, each step will be tough. Rita and Zedd won't give up until you're destroyed. Monsters will be tougher than the one you fought."

"Zordon...we got this. We're grateful you choosed us and we accept" Kofi said.

"Yep but we have to get to school" Mickie said.

"Yeah! I have to get my damn smoothie too!" Randy said.

John pulled Randy close to him and kissed him. "You and your damn smoothies. Besides..you look so hot in green babe" John said with his voice filled with lust.

Randy groaned. "Keep that up I'm going have to fuck you right here and now..." Randy whispered in John's ear. "You're so damn hot in red" John was about to pounce on Randy but Mickie and Melina pushed the boys further.

"Keep it in your pants Cena!" Mickie said.

"Same goes for you Orton!" Melina said.

Kofi laughed at John and Randy's whining and followed them out. Billy and Zordon smiled as Alpha laughed. They picked the right group and thier journey just begun.


	5. Episode 5: Galaticbeasts Arise

On the moon, Lord Zedd was in his throne in deep thought. All you could hear was his sharp metal claws tapping on his stone throne. Zedd let out a small groan as he thought of how the Rangers defeated him. His anger grew as his claws started to scratch against the solid stone arm rest. His queen, Rita Repulsa, watched him. She sighed and walked up to him.

"Penny for your thoughts, Zeddy-po" Rita said.

Zedd groaned. "Its those Power Flukes! How could those dinbats let them get away with the power?"

"I know Zeddy but remember you defeated the rangers before so its nothing different."

Zedd sighed. "You're right! I can beat them! I just have to think differently"

Rito Revolto walked into the throne room. "Rito Revolto reporting bro and sis!" Rito said as he posed.

"What is it? Can't you see I want to be alone!" Zedd was glowing red in anger.

Rito jumped a bit. "I...uh...wanted to let you know that Goldar and I had located the Galatic Beasts and now preparing to capturing them"

"You mean to tell me that you're spending value of time to find some dumb animals?" Rita said. "You gots to be kidding me you lug brain!"

Zedd tapped at the bottem of his chin. "Wait a minute and shut your trap Rita! The Galatic Beasts are anicent animals that draws the power from the Quasar Sabers"

Rita nods. "I see. Those Power Pukes power sorce"

"Right my little evil pet. If Goldar and Rito capture them then those Rangers will fall to our trap"

"And we can destroy them and those nasty creatures!" Rita excitly said.

"Right! So I need a monster to help with this plan" Zedd walked to the balcony and scanned the earth. "Lets see..." His beam laid on a small monster sculpture. "Ha! I found one! ARISE STONEY! ARISE!"

Zedd pointed his staff and a lighting bol hit the artwork and a full living creature arised. "Stoney in report Lord Zedd" Stoney said.

"I want you to meet up with Goldar and Rito at the rainforest and prepare to spraing the trap to the rangers" Zedd said.

Stoney saluted. "On it boss" Leave to meet up with Goldar and Rito.

"Soon my dear..we won't have to worry about those Rangers any longer" Zedd said as his kissed Rita's hand. Rita giggled.

On Earth, John Cena was in the bathroom of his lover's. He just step out of the shower.

"Randy?" John yelled from he bathroom.

"Yes John-John?" Randy answered.

"Did I ever tell you how much in love I'm in with your shower?"

Randy laughed. "Everyday you been over, dear"

John chuckled. "But it do feel sooooo damn gooood"

Randy smirked. "It sounds like you love my shower more than me. I'm starting to get to have thoughts that you're just using me for my shower" Randy chuckled. "Maybe you should start fucking my shower too"

"Ha Ha Ha...I forgot how funny you are Orton"

Randy laughed. "Well, you're the one who saying that you love my shower, Cena"

The bathroom door opened and John stepped out with his tight black boxer briefs on. "Why should I be fucking your shower when I hav-"

John had to stop mid sentence. The scene of Randy on his bed was too much. Randy was lying on his stomach reading his textbook. His body streached out and his legs was crossed with one foot was on the other. But Randy was wearing underwear only. Not boxers. Underwear. Briefs or "tighty Whities" John calls them. They was so tight on Randy. It shaped Randy's ass perfectly. John could only imangine how Randy's crotch would look like in those. Randy was just so damn sexy like that. John smirked and sat at the end of Randy's bed. John couldn't help but to run his fingers up and down his lover's strong musculine legs.

"Damn..." John said as he didn't look away. "Beautiful. Just so fucking beautiful"

Randy smirked. "I know Johnny. You don't have to keep on telling me how fucking hot I am"

"You conceited little bitch" John smirked. "You're so damn lucky that I love you"

Randy smirked. "Yeah..."

John put his hand on Randy's shoulder and turn Randy a bit. Randy laid on his side and looked at John. John bend down and capture those soft lips of his lover's in his. Randy kissed John slowly and passionaly while running a hand up John's back. The kiss got more intense as John laid next to Randy and press Randy against his body. Randy's skin was so soft and warm against his. John couldn't believe that he have someone like Randy in his life. John had to pull away and look at Randy. Randy's eyes glisen with love and happiness. John smiled and gave Randy a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Randy. So very much" John whispered against Randy's forehead.

Randy smiled and nuzzled his head against John's chest. "I know. I love you too Johnny but why are you amitting your love for me?" Randy looks at John with worry. "Is something wrong?"

John shook his head with his dimples in full view. "No. I'm just in a romantic mood"

Randy kissed John again. They made out for a bit until John's hand made it down to Randy's huge bulge. John pulled away and smirked. "My, My...someone is excited"

"Johnny no..." Randy moved John's hand away. "We can't. My aunt is in the next room"

"Randy relax. She knows we be making love in here. She's not stupid" John replied.

"But.."

John place a finger on his lover's lips. "Shhh. Now sit back, shut up and take this bomb ass blow job like a man you are"

Randy smirked and laid back. John hands ran down Randy's perfect body and landed on the waistband of Randy's underwear. John slid the tight underwear off and gasps softly as Randy's manhood popped up. "What a big man we have here" John smirked.

Randy chuckled them moaned as John's hand softly took his cock and wen up and down. "Yeah Johnny..your hand feels soooo good on me"

"You like that? What about this..?" John bend down and started to suck the sensitive head of Randy's cock. Randy grip John's shoulders. John took that as a sign that Randy wanted more so, John took all of Randy in his mouth. Randy let out a slutty like moan out. He tries not to thrust into John's mouth. He didn't want to choke his man. John bob up and down slowly taking the sweetness taste of Randy's precum on his tongue. Randy head move side to side and his back arched. The feeling was too much. randy softly moaned John's name as he felt that feeling. He grips John's shoulders hard to tell him to back off but John wouldn't move.

"John-John..I'm so close baby..." Randy moaned out. John still didn't move as he kept up with his pace. "Baby pull up! I'm cumming! Oh..fuck...OHHHHHH JOOOOONNNNNNNNYYYYY" Randy exploded in John's mouth. John swallow every bit of the silky ribbons of his lover's sweetness. John moaned in delight and released Randy with a pop. Randy couldn't breath right. He tries to catch his breath but he gasps again as he felt John's lips going up his body so slowly. John kissed all the way up Randy's body until he got to Randy's lips and kissed him with their famous kiss. John reached down and pulled off his own underwear without breaking the kiss. Randy reached down and grab hold of John's manhood. John moaned into the kiss and Randy pulled away.

"Now, look's who is the big man here" Randy said with a smile. John chuckled. "Make love to me Johnny" Randy said with his voice filled with love and lust. John kissed Randy again while grabbing the bottle lube that Randy likes to use. Randy spreaded his legs a bit so John could kneel in between. John lathered up his cock with the lube and looked at Randy. "Need to be stretched?" John smiled when Randy shook his head. John nodded and pushed himself into Randy slowly. Randy grip the bed sheets and moaned deeply.

"Got fucking damn baby! You're so fucking tight!" John said having a little trouble getting into Randy. That's how tight he was. If it was someone else, thank god it wasn't, would had thought Randy was a virgin. John thrusted slowly as Randy requested. Randy licked his lips and let out small pants as he felt his lover in him. John closed his eyes and loving he warmth of Randy. John glanced at the full body mirror that was next to Randy's closet. John got a idea in his mind. So he pulled out of Randy and Randy looked at John. "What..."

"Lay on your side" John said softly. Randy got confused but did it anyways. John laid behind Randy. John pulled Randy close and pushed himself in Randy. Randy groaned. John started to plant kisses all over Randy neck, back and shoulders as he thrust into Randy. Randy moaned and his body shook in pleasure. John kept kissing and thrusting as he run his hands all over Randy's body. Randy gasps at the touch and placed his hands on top of John's as he was guiding John. John looked at the mirror and love the sight. Randy's facial expression reflecting back at John was just such a turn on. John hand had met Randy's cock. John stroke Randy as he thrusted a bit faster. Randy threw his head back onto John's shoulder. John capture Randy's lips in a kiss again. John watched the mirror and groaned. He saw Randy cumming like a waterfall. It was so sexy and John exploded into Randy. Both boys was coming down from their high and hold each other.

"That was different" Randy said.

John smirked. "I wanted to watch you in the mirror and let me tell you...damn you was sexy"

Randy laughed and kissed John. Melina was putting her hair up in a bun as she was talking to Mickie. "So, after dinner Jo took me to the lake and we kissed"

"Oh Melina. Why do you always call me and talk about Jo?" Mickie asked.

"Uh because you're my best friend and I know you was going to ask me anyways" Melina smirked.

"Not really but can you believe what's happening with us?"

Melina frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Melina really? I'm talking about us as...*whispers* Power Rangers" Mickie said.

"I know its weird and.." Melina stopped. She heard a small howl. Melina looked around a bit then went back to Mickie. "Anyways I..." She stop and heard the howl again. She walk to her window and looked outside.

"Melina? Melina are you ok? Mel?" Mickie said.

"Uh...I'm here Micks but did you hear that howl?" Melina asked.

Mickie frowned. "I didn't hear anything"

Melina nods slowly. "i'm must be tired so I'm going to see you at school tomorrow"

"Ok goodnight" Mickie said.

"Night" Melina hangs up and look back outside and heard the howl again. "Something isn't right here. Angel Grove don't have wolves" Melina sat on her bed and look at her left wrist and pushed the button on her communicator. "Zordon?"

"Melina? Is that you?" Zordon asked.

"Its me. Sorry I contact you this late at night"

"Its ok child. What's wrong?"

Melina sighed. "I keep on hearing these howls at night like a crying wolf but its no wolves in Angel Grove. Its it the work of Lord Zedd?"

"The danger alarm didn't go off but I would be on alert just in case." Zordon said.

"Yeah...I will" Melina sighed.

In the jungle Rito, Goldar and Stony just finished putting the Galatic Beasts in their cages. Rito checked the chains.

"locked and tight" Rito said. One of the cages started to move as one of the beast kept on ramming into its cage. "Hey! Knock it off!" Rito nods at the cogs.

The cogs poke a couple of stun guns and shock the beast. The beast roard in pain.

"You think this will work sir?" Stoney asked Goldar.

"Of course it will. The Rangers will run here and try to be the heroes they are and try to save then but they will fall into our trap" Goldar said.

"They better hurry up. I rather be asleep" Rito leaned against a cage. The beast ram into the cage again and Rito jump away. "HEY!"

Goldar shook his head. The next morning, Melina was zoned out in her class. Kofi looked at her with worry. He was about to ask but the bell rung. "Don't forget that your book report is due next week" The teacher said.

Melina walked out of the classroom and went to her locker. Kofi walked up to her. "Are you ok, Mel?" Kofi asked.

"I'm good. Why you ask?" Melina glaced at Kofi.

Kofi looked at her. "You was out of it in class today"

Melina sighed and leaned on the lockers. "Couldn't get pass you huh?"

"What is going on?"

Melina sighed again. "Last night I kept on hearing like howls. I know Angel Grove is a weird city but I know we don't have wolves around here. But for some reason, they sound like cries for help. I contacted Zordon but it wasn't the danger alarm so Lord Zedd isn't behind it"

Kofi nods. "We should check it out anyways."

Melina nods. "We have to wait fot the others"

As on cue, Mickie, John and Randy walked around the corner.

"Hey guys...whoa who died?" John asked as he saw Kofi and Melina's expressions.

Kofi sighed. "It maybe trouble"

Randy sighed. "Zedd?"

Kofi nods. "Lets go to the Oasis to at least see what's up." Mickie said.

John, Randy, Melina and Kofi nods. The gang looked around and went to a empty room. After dropping their bags and books they pushed the button on their communicators and teleported to the Oasis. They landed in the Oasis, Billy and Alpha 5 look onto the group.

"Hey guys! What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"You tell us" John said. "Is something going on?"

Billy frowned. "No nothing is-" The danger alarm went off. "Now it is"

"Rangers" Zordon appered on the tube. "Look on the Viewing Screen"

The group looked onto the screen. They saw 5 huge cages in the middle of the jungle and saw Goldar and Rito standing there with a group of cogs. "Oh aye,aye,aye,aye! Its Rito and Goldar!"

"What are they up to this time?" Kofi asked.

"I knew I felt something weird" Melina said.

"Rangers.." The group look at Zordon. "You need to stop them before something bad happens."

John nods with the group. "You can count on us! Ready Rangers?"

Mickie, Randy, Kofi and Melina nods at John. "Ok then...lets do it!"

The five warriors held out their left arm and twisted their wrists. The communicators turned into their morphers. "GO GALATIC!" The said in unity and hit the large button in the middle.

Randy turned his dial to the green area and transformed into the Green Ranger. Kofi turned his dial to the blue area and transformed into the Blue Ranger. Melina turned her dial to the yellow area and transformed into the Yellow Ranger. Mickie turned her dial to the pink area and transformed into the Pink Ranger. John turned his dial to the red area and transformed into the Red Ranger. After the transformations the Rangers was making a dash through the jungle.

"Remember guys, Goldar and Rito are up to something. Watch your backs!" The Red Ranger said. The other rangers noded.

Goldar and Rito was waiting around for them. "Man, do you think they got the message yet?" Rito asked. He's a quite bored.

"I know they did. I could feel it" After goldar said that he saw 5 colored warriors jump out and landed in front of them. Goldar chuckled a bit. "I knew you 5 chumps would come"

"Hush up chimp! We're here to put you back in your cage and bury loud mouth over there at the bottom of the sea!" The Green Ranger said.

"What are you two dingbats are up to?" The Red Ranger pointed at Goldar and Rito.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rito said and pointed his sword at the Rangers. "ATTACK!" A group of cogs came out.

"Its a ambush!" The Blue Ranger said.

"Take them down Rangers!" The Red Ranger said.

The group nods and went to attack the cogs. Rito and Goldar watched as the Rangers and cogs fight it out. The Yellow Ranger got backed up onto the cage. One cog tried to hit her but she moved out the way and kicked the cog away. The Yellow Ranger looked up at the cage as she heard the soft howl again. "Huh? That's the same cry I heard last night" The Yellow Ranger came out of her thought as she saw a cog's fist coming to her. She caught it and twisted the arm. "I get it now...HEY GUYS!" The Blue Ranger kicked the cog away and looked at his team mate.

"The cages! There are animals trapped inside!" The Yellow Ranger fell and clipped the cog down. She gets up. "We have to free them!"

The Blue Ranger nods. "Got it Mel!" The Blue Ranger did a back kick and knocked over a couple of cogs. "You guys heard her?"

The Green Ranger gave a couple of body shots and tossed the cog into some other cogs. "Loud and clear!"

The Red and Pink Rangers flipped over two cogs and ave them both a double punch. They nodded to their team mates. Goldar and Rito stood in front of the cages. "I don't think so power losers!"

The Rangers finished off the cogs and took out their Quasar Sabers. "You don't have no choise in the matter" The Red Ranger said.

"Oh yeah?" Goldar snapped his fingers and more cogs appered.

"Ok guys...try and free the animals!" The Red Ranger said to his group. They gave a nod and run to the cogs. While fighting the cogs, The Pink Ranger swipe the chains to one cage. The Blue and Yellow Rangers did the same thing. The Green Ranger was in a little bind but got out of it and cut the chains. Rito and Goldar tried to hold off the Red Ranger but he jumped over them and slice the chains. The doors slowly opened.

"Oh man!" Rito said. They heard some large footstomps coming out the cages. The Rangers stood by each other. "Damn, how big are these animals?" The Green Ranger asked.

Stepped out a cage first was a green Condor. Next to it, a blue Gorilla came out a cage. A pink Wildcat peaked its way out. The yellow Wolf stepped out of the cage. Lastly, a red Lion left its holding cell. The Rangers gasps in shock. The 5 ancient Galatic Beasts stood in front. The Lion, Wildcat and Gorilla did their roars as the Condor did it screech and the Wold did its howl. The animals glowed and disappered. After a while The Rangers looked at Goldar and Rito.

"Uh..I think this is where we supposed to jet." Rito said.

"Stoney! Take care of these pathetic bugs!" goldar said as he and Rito disappered.

The ground started to shate a bit. "What's going on?" The Yellow Ranger asked.

Stoney, popped out of the ground. The Rangers turned to him. Stony did a double power punch on the Blue and Green Rangers. They both flew back onto the cage and lefta dent in it. The others ran to their falling team mates. "Are you guys alright?" The Pink Ranger asked.

The Green Ranger groaned in pain and anger. "Careful, he packs some power"

"Come on Rangers. I don't have all day. I have to destroy you all and find the Beasts again" The monster said.

"Tough luck cause we're not going to do down easily" The Red Ranger said. "Lets get this creep Rangers"

Before they could do anything, Stoney raised his arms up and a couple of small boulders surrounded him. He sent the rocks to the Rangers and they hit the Rangers with full force. The Rangers fell to the ground.

"That was some power" The Blue Ranger said.

"He's stronger than he looks." The Yellow Ranger said.

"What are we going to do now?" The Pink Ranger asked.

"Johnny? What now?" The Green Ranger asked.

The Red Ranger looked down. "He's too strong. I don't think we could face power like that...but...we're not giving up. Zordon did say that the monsters will get tougher but that's not going to stop us." The Red Ranger gets up. "I'm not giving up. This is our second fight and I'm not going to let him win!"

"Oooo, big words from a wimpy Ranger" Stoney said.

The Red Ranger pulled his Saber out. "We'll see who's wimpy" The Red Ranger went and attack the monster. He hit the monster with a couple of swipes from his saber but the monster laughed. The Red Ranger looked at his saber. "What's going on?" The monster took his oppunity and hit the Red ranger a couple of times and sent him flying. The Red Ranger rolled away and got on his knees. "JOHN!" The group said together and stood by their leader. "Are you ok?' The Pink Ranger asked.

"Yeah but my saber didn't do any damage" The Blue Ranger nods his head. "His body is made with a strong solid substance"

The Pink Ranger looked at her team mate. "Like its made out of...stone?"

The Blue Ranger nods. "I get it. The monster gets its powers from the earth, mostly rock so we can't cut into stone." The Green Ranger said.

"Look who paid attention in science class." The Blue Ranger said. "Now the new question is, how are we going to stop him?"

"Leave that to me Rangers" The Rangers looked at their wrist. Billy came through the communicators. "Get ready to accept new weapons" Billy hit a button on the computer panel.

The Rangers held out their hands and 5 daggers appered. "There are your Transdaggers. They can hold massive energy in these babies."

"You are the man Bill" The Red Ranger said. "Ok Rangers lets end this" The Rangers stood tall together. Stoney laughed. "Give up Rangers"

"Not a chance! Ok Rangers, Transdagger Star Formation!" The Red ranger ordered. The Pink and Yellow Rangers got in front of the others and kneel down. They took their daggers and held it like a star shape. "What's this?" Stoney asked.

"Transdaggers...FIRE!" The group said in unity. The daggers lit up in their colors and made a energy orb in the middle. The orb went flying towards Stoney and hit Stoney. Stoney screamed as the energy hit him. He fall and the Rangers stood tall again.

On the moon, Zedd and Rita watched on. "OOOOOO you think its over Rangers? Not by a long shot!" Zedd and Rita crossed their staffs together. "MAKE OUR MONSTER GROW!" Zedd and Rita said together as a bolt of light came from their staffs and hit Stoney. Stoney grew big. Stoney roared and started to knock down trees.

"Whoa!" The Rangers tried to get away. "Look how big he got!" The Pink Ranger said.

"Uh Billy...we need help" The Green Ranger said to Billy in his communicator.

Billy gulps and looked at Zordon. "What are we going to do?"

Zordon sighed. "We have to have faith in them Billy"

Billy sighed and responded back. "I don't know how to beat him. The Transdaggers are powerful but I don't think they could stop him that big"

"We have no other choise" The Red Ranger said. "Ok Rangers, Star Formation"

The Rangers got back to the star formation and pointed at the monster. "Transdaggers...FIRE!" The daggers lit up and made the orb again and shot at the monster but it had no effect. The monster laughed and shot out a laser beam out its eyes and hit the Rangers. The Rangers got hit hard. They groaned in pain.

"What are we going to do!" The Yellow Ranger said.

"I...I don't know" The Red Ranger said. All hope seemed lost but a loud roar was heard. The Rangers got up and cheered. The 5 galatic beasts was in front of the monster. Stoney saw them and sighed. "You just made my job easier" Stoney shot a beam and hit the Galatic Beasts. The animals turned completely stone. The Rangers gasps.

"Oh no!" The Pink Ranger gasps out.

"Stone! Completely turned to stone" The Blue Ranger said.

"What are we going to do?" The Yellow Ranger asked.

The Red Ranger started at the stoned Lion. He been like that for a minute until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to the Green Ranger. "Are you alright?"

The Red Ranger nods. " I know what to do. Follow my lead."

The Red Ranger ran and jumped onto the head of the Lion. The Pink and Blue Rangers jumped onto the head of the Wildcat and the shoulder of the Gorilla. The Yellow and Green Rangers jumped onto the head of the Wolf and the shoulder of the Condor.

"Alright Rangers. Channel your energy to the beasts! Lion Galatic Beast power up!" The Red Ranger held his transdagger up high.

The Pink Ranger nods and copy her leader. "Wildcat Galatic Beast power up!"

The Blue Ranger did the same. "Gorilla Galatic Beast power up!"

"Wolf Galatic Beast power up!" The Yellow Ranger joined her team mates.

"Condor Galatic Beast power up!" The Green Ranger yelled.

The animals eyes lit up. A bright light blinded the monster. "What's happening!" Stoney tried to cover his eyes up. When the light dimmed the 5 beasts was moving again. "NOOOOO! That can't be!" The monster screamed.

"Well it did. Now prepare for the fight of your life! GALATIC ZORDS TRANSFORM NOW!"

The Lion Galatic Beast trasformed into its zord mode. Then the other animals transformed into their zord mode.

Billy, Alpha and Zordon watched on. "Wow..." Billy said in awe. Zordon smiled. He was proud of his group.

The Lion zord roared and move. The Gorilla zord beats its chest and stomp. The Condor zord took flight. The Wildcat and Wolf zords ran beside their leader. The zords went into a vortex and transformed. The Lion turned into the chest and head, the Gorilla turned into legs, the Wildcat and Wolf turned into arms. The Condor landed behind while the parts came together and formed the Galaxy Megazord. The Rangers all teleported into the cockpit. (I know on LG they didn't have a cockpit when they combined but in this story they will) The Rangers looked around in awe.

"Nice.." The Green Ranger said.

"Ok guys..lets look later we have some unfinshed business to attend to" The Red Ranger said.

Stoney the monster started to run towards the Megazord. "I don't care what special effects you use..you'll be destoryed"

A beam of light showed in in the right hand of the megazord and took a form of a sword. Stoney stopped. "Uh-Oh"

"GALAXY MEGAZORD SABER!" The Rangers said in unity. The megazord saber light up and the megazord swung 5 times cutting Stoney. Stoney yelled and falls. A huge explosion happened and the monster was gone. The Rangers cheered as the Megazord stood tall. On the moon, Zedd pounded his fist on the railing and glowed red from anger.

"Those Power Pukes are really starting to get on my LAST NERVES! Mark my words Rangers, your end is near!"

The Rangers was back at the Oasis. "Well done Rangers. I'm so proud of you" Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon. It was a tough battle and we started to have doubt in ourselves but we remembered what you said and we didn't give up" John said.

"And we couldn't have done it without Melina's feeling" Mickie said as she threw a arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"oh stop it Micks. But..I'm glad that I stook with my gut feeling" Melina said.

"That's the best way to go" Kofi said with a smile.

"Yeah Mel, you have the biggest gut in here" Randy replied. The gang all looked at Randy and Randy looked at them back. "What?"

"Are you implying that I'm fat, Orton?" Melina asked.

Randy shook his head. "That came out wrong! I meant to say that..uh.."

"Forget it baby" John took Randy's hand. "You lost this fight. You have a problem of trying to call people fat. I mean I still remember you saying that I was fat when you caught me over that ledge" John smiled.

"Forget it" The gang laughed at Randy. Billy came out with some buckets, mops, sponges and soaps. "Ok now since we have animals to look out for, who wants the first duty to give the animals a bath?" Bill held up he cleaning supplies.

The gang looked at him. John looked at his watch. "Oh! Just look at the time! We would love to stay but school is still in session!" John grabs his stuff.

"Third period calls" Mickie said as she grabbed her stuff.

"I have to get to the lab.." Kofi grab his things.

"I have office work" Melina grab her things.

"i'm not doing it reguardless" Randy replied and grab his things. The Rangers left the Oasis and Billy sighed as he looked at Alpha and Zordon. "I'm getting that feeling that this is going to happen all of the time" Billy, Alpha and Zordon shared a laugh.

**A/N:** _Hey readers! I hope you had a good holiday! I did! Anyways I know this was a long chapter but hey you got some good old Centon action right? Haha! Anyhoo...I hope you saw my new poll up. I pretty sure I have my new team well put but the girls I'm having trouble. I'm stuck between Maryse and Kelly. Then again I'm also stuck between Eve and Layla so whoever wins the poll ie say Kelly wins then I'll use her and Eve or if Maryse wins I'll use her and Layla. Vote on poll, PM me or pick your favorite in the review. i want to make this the best Power Ranger story for you guys and gals. So please review! Thank you!_


	6. Episode 6: The Return of Scorpina!

A new day has dawned over Angel Grove. At the Oasis, Billy was at the computer panel looking over the city. Alpha 5 slowly walked up behind Billy and watched him. After a good 10 minutes of silence, Alpha broke it.

"Whatcha doin' Billy?" Alpha 5 said.

Billy jumped a bit and turned in his seat and looked at Alpha. "oh you startled me Alpha"

Alpha 5 chucled. "Hehehe..Sorry Billy"

Billy smiled a bit. "its ok Alpha. I was taking a scan over Angel Grove for any sudden attacks"

"Are there any attacks?"

Billy shook his head. "No. It been quiet."

"Too quiet" Alpha stated.

Billy nods. "You're right but I'm watching"

Alpha nods and walks away. Billy fell into a deep thought. '_**Zedd, what are you up to?**_'

On the moon, Zedd was taking his recharge nap and Rita took over. She was standing out on the balcony as Rito walked in.

"Hey sis!" Rito said.

Rita turned and faced her brother. "Rito! I'm glad to see you!"

Rito got confused and scratched the top of his head. "You are?"

Rita nods. "I need you to do something.."

"Uh...what is it?" Rito asked.

"Well I just remembered something..or someone."

Rito really got confused. "Uh...ok?"

Rita chuckled. "I need you to go down on Earth and locate a cacoon for me?"

"A cacoon? A butterfly cacoon?"

Rita growls. "No you fool! You'll know once you see it"

Rito nods. "Ok...I'll go.." Rito walked away. Rita walked back at the balcony and looked at the Earth.

"Soon, those Rangers will parash" Rita did her evil laugh.

Mickie James walked in the Surf Shack in a hurry. She scanned around and walked up to the bar. Adele smiled at her.

"Hey Mickie" Adele said with her sweet voice.

Mickie smiled back. "Hey Adele. Have you seen Randy?"

Adele nods. "Mmmmhmmm. He's over there" She pointed at the table. "He wouldn't stop bothering me about my smoothes. I know they're the best in the world but damn" She laughed.

Mickie laughed. "That's Randy for ya. Thanks Adele."

Adele nods as Mickie walked over to Randy. Randy yawned as he was reading his textbook. Randy picked up his smoothie and started to take a sip.

"Hey! Just the person I wanted to see!" Mickie popped up next to him with a huge smile.

Randy stopped mid-sip as he stared at Mickie. Mickie sat next to Randy. "Hey Ran, I need a favor"

Randy slighty glared at Mickie. He knew the only time Mickie needed a favor from him is when she calls him Ran. Randy swallowed the sip and looked at Mickie. "Can't. busy"

Mickie pouted. "Please Randy!"

Randy sighed and started reading the textbook again. "What is it, James?"

Mickie smiled. "Well, you're the best soccer player here in Angel Grove..."

"Your point is?" Randy asked.

Mickie continued. "Well I'm a manager for a local girls soccer team and they need practice and I was thinking..if you can maybe come down and give some pointers to the girls?"

"One, since when you're into soccer and two, no" Randy said.

"OK, one, my little sister Latoya is on the team and two why not?" Mickie said.

Randy put the book down and looked at Mickie. "Latoya is on the team?"

Mickie looked at Randy. "Uh..yes"

Randy chuckled. "So, she went and took my advice"

Mickie nods. "Yeah so she wants you down there to give them pointers"

Randy smirked. "Well why didn't you say so?" Randy stands up. "Lets go."

Mickie shook her head as she stood up. They both walked out the building at the same time Mike and Ron walked up to the building.

"Well, well, well...lookie who we got here?" Ron stated.

Mike smirked as he looked at Mickie. 'Hey beautiful"

Mickie made a gag sound. "Please Mike, I'm going to barf"

Randy growled. "What the hell you two losers want?"

Mike chuckled "Us losers? Get real Orton" Mike move his hand like he was shooing Randy away. "Now, now you go and run along and go cling on your boyfriend. Hell, take him to the janiter's closet and suck him off like the whore you are"

Randy was about to leap on Mike and beat the hell out of him but Mickie held him back. "No Randy! Leave them. We have to get to the girls at the soccer field"

"So you want to know how to play soccer, angel?" Mike walked next to Mickie and place a hand on her shoulder. "You should had came to me"

Mickie slapped Mike's hand away. "First of all, don't touch me and second of all, mind your damn business"

"Oooo..you know I like my women with some spice!" Mike said.

While Ron and Mike act like fools, Rita looked down on the Earth with her telescope. She watched Mickie and Randy.

"So the Pink and Green Rangers are about to play some soccer" Rita thinks and smirks. "Then Rangers, lets have some fun. GOLDAR!"

Goldar walked in and bowed to Rita. "Yes my queen. You called?"

"I need you to send some cogs down to Earth and destract the Pink and Green Rangers. I can't afford then to find out what Rito is up too"

Goldar nods. "Yes my queen"

Randy and Mickie both was losing their patience with Ron and Mike. Mickie glanced and saw 5 cogs appered. Mickie eyes widen as she looked at Randy who also saw the same thing.

"HEY! Are you two listening to me?" Mike was pissed. He hates to be ignored.

Randy looked down at Mike. "Are you done?"

Ron shook his head. "No he's far from done and-"

Randy interrupted him. "Don't care. Come on Mickie"

Mickie nods and runs towards the direction of the cogs with Randy. Mike and Ron looked at them running away. "Look at them running away. I thought they was scared of me" Mike said cockly.

Ron nods. "They can't handle the awesomeness of The Miz!" Ron said as he opened the door. At the same time a lady was walking with a carrying tray of smoothies. Ron was too busy laughing as he bumped into the woman. Mike watched and laughed at Ron. Ron fell backwards and he sat on a cup full of smoothie and the smoothie squeezed out and splats all over Mike's face and clothes. Mike stopped his laughing and it was Ron's turn to laugh. Mike was furious.

Randy and Mickie ran out to the open field in the park. They stop running and looked around.

"They headed this way" Mickie said looking around.

Randy also looked around but his eyes laid to a group of cogs. He pointed to them. "THERE!"

Mickie looked at gasps. "Oh no Randy! They're headed to the soccer field"

"Over my dead cold ass body they will! Come on!" Mickie and Randy ran to the cogs. "HEY!" Randy screamed.

The group of cogs turned around and saw the two rangers heading towards them. They started to run towards the field.

Mickie's sister, Latoya, was sitting around the bleachers with her teammates. "Hey Toya, when will your sister coming back with Randy Orton? I'm ready to start practicing" One of her teammates asked.

"Don't worry, she'll come with Randy. She never lets me down" Latoya said with confindence.

Another of Latoya's teammate looked and saw the group of cogs coming towards them. "Who are those people?" Latoya looked up but it was too late. The cogs started to circle around the girls. The girls started to scream and huddled up each other. Latoya stood quiet as she kept her eyes on the cogs. Mickie and Randy arrived at the field and saw the cogs circling her sister and her teammates.

"TOYA!"

One of the cogs grabbed Latoya and she let out a small gasps. Randy ran over to the cog. Randy grabbed the cog and threw him away. Randy placed himself in front of the girls. Mickie ran over and threw a couple of the cogs away from the girls. Mickie pulled her sister to her.

"Toya, I want you and your friends to go to the Surf Shack and wait for us there" Mickie ordered while she kept her eyes on the cogs.

"But..." Toya started.

Mickie looked at her sister. "Don't question me! Just GO!" Mickie was serious.

Randy pushed a couple of cogs away to get them a opening to run. The girls started to run away but Latoya stood and watched her sister.

"GO!" Mickie yelled.

Latoya nods. "Be careful!" Latoya ran with her teammates to the Surf Shack. Randy and Mickie nodded to each other. Now they could fight without giving them away. Randy punched a couple of cogs as Mickie did a air split kick to two cogs.

Back on the moon. Rita watched Randy and Mickie fight the cogs. Rita smirked and looked at Goldar.

"Goldar! send more cogs down!"

Goldar nods. "Yes my queen"

"FINSTER!"

"Rita called Finster. This must mean she's got a plan" Squat said.

"Yes, our queen is buzy you say" Baboo replied to his friend.

Finster walked into the main room and stood in front of his empress. "Yes my queen. You called?"

"Yes Finster! I need a monster to destract the rangers while Rito is on his assignment" Rita said. "I can't allow the rangers to know what Rito is up to"

Finster nods. "Yes my queen and I just know the perfect monster" Finster walked back into his lab and place a clay figure on the convoyer belt. Finster turned the wheel until the clay went into the machine. Finster pulled down the lever and the machine worked. Rita walked over to the lab and a explosion came. Standing in the fog was a monster that looks like it was made from soccer balls. Rita smirked. "What is it"

" I call him...Soc-Crock" Finster said.

Rita frowns. "Couldn't you picked a better name?" Finster shrugs. "Don't matter..." Rita looked at the monster. "I want you to go to Earth and stop those Rangers!"

Soc-Crock nods. "I'll do what you say Empress. I'll please you"

Rita nods and went back to the telescope and looked in it. "I wonder how Rito is doing?"

Speaking of Rito, Rito was walking though a deep and barely lit forest. Rito looked down at the map with confusion.

"Am I supposed to make a right at the statue of the scorpion or a left at the big tree?" Rito scratched the top of his head. "This map is complicated" Rito turned the map like a steering wheel.

Rita sighed. "I should had thought twice sending that bonehead"

Rito looked at the map. "Ah ha! I have to keep straight! Well then that's better than complacated twist and turns" Rito started to walk.

Rita laughed. "Soon my friend will return"

Goldar asked. "May I ask who?"

Rita grinned. "The only best warrior that I am proud to have serve by me!"

Goldar thinks and smiled. "Oh...her"

"YES! Her!" Rita laughed.

Randy and Mickie just finished off the cogs. Randy and Mickie jogged up to each other.

"Is that the last of them?" Randy asked.

"I think so but what do that means? Why did the cogs come after the girls?" Mickie asked.

"No, better question is what is Lord Zedd and Rita are up to this time?" Randy said.

"How about I tell you myself"

Randy and Mickie looked over to the voice was at. Soc-Crock was laughing and standing right in front of them. "Hello Rangers. Its a perfect time to play soccer"

"Who or what the fuck are you?" Randy said with anger. Mickie glared hard at the monster.

"My name is Soc-Crock and I want to play soccer!" Soc-Crock held up his hands and a large bazooka appered. "Now lets play!" He shot out explosives that look like soccer balls. Randy and Mickie dodged the explosions. Randy and Mickie rolled out the way and stood up.

"I think its time to suit up. Don't cha think?" Randy looked down at Mickie. Mickie looked up at Randy and nods. They both stood up straight and held up their left arm out.

"ITS MORPHING TIME!" Randy yelled.

Mickie and Randy both twisted their wrist a bit and their communicators turned into their morphers. "GO GALATIC!" Randy and Mickie said in unity as they pressed the button. Randy turned his dial to the green area and transformed into the Green Ranger as Mickie turned her dial to the pink area and transformed into the Pink Ranger. The Ping and Green Rangers was standing in front of the monster.

"Wow nice trick...now lets play some more" Soc-Crock made a normal soccer ball appered. He puts his foot on in. "Watch out!" Soc-Crock kicked the ball.

The Green and Pink Rangers dodged the ball. The ball circled around and came back to the monster who kicked it back to the Rangers and the Rangers dodged it back.

"We can't keep dodging forever Randy" The Pink Ranger said.

The Green Ranger nods " I know but this is soccer..so.."

The ball came back to the monster and he kicked it more roughly. it was aiming at the Pink Ranger. She ducked out the way but the ball bounced off a tree and hit the Pink Ranger in her back. She yelped in pain. The Green Ranger ran over to his falling conrad.

"Mickie! Are you ok?" The Green Ranger asked.

The Pink Ranger nods. "I'm ok but that ball is more powerful then a normal ball"

The Green Ranger nods and stood up and stepped forward. "Ok you fucker...lets play your game!"

Soc-Crock nods. "ok but be warned. I'm good"

The Green Ranger smirked under his helmet. "Yeah but I'm better!"

Soc-Crock groans. "You think so huh? Well take this!" The monster kicked the ball towards the ranger.

The Green Ranger used his knee and blocked the ball. He juggled the ball with his knees until he used his knee and pop the ball up to his head level. The Green Ranger headbutted the ball towards the monster. The monster blocked the ball with his head and kicked the ball back. This time the Green Ranger used his chest to stop the ball and kicked the ball back. The kick was rough and the monster sidestepped the ball as he looked at the ranger. "HEY! That was being rough!"

The Green Ranger shurgs. Soc-Crock got angry and pulled another ball out but it was a bomb. He kicked the ball to the ranger. The Green Ranger jumped and did a back flip kick and sent the ball back to the monster. Soc-Crock dodged out the way as the ball hit the ground and exploded.

Rito had finally reached his spot. In front of him was a cacoon that was infested with scorpions. Rito nods.

"Yep. I think this is it" Rito said.

A huge lightingbolt strucked down next to Rito. Rita appered with a sick and evil smile. "Ahhh! There you are! Good Job Rito!"

Rito nods. "Well thank you sis!"

Rita walked up to the cacoon. "My warrior, it is time to wake up from your slumber and serve me once again!"

Rita raised her staff and some energy zapped the cacoon. Sounds of a heartbeat echoed around the cacoon lights up and splits open. A warrior stood up and smiled.

Rita smiled. "Ahhh...welcome back...SCORPINA!"

Scorpina smiled. "its good to be back my queen"

Rito nods. "Hey Scorp!"

Scorpina nods towards Rito. "Now, since your'e well rested how about a test run"

Scorpina nods. "The Rangers. Don't worry my queen I'll take care of them for you"

Rita nods. "I know you will"

The Green and Pink Rangers took it to the air and did a double kick to the monster. They bounced off with a filp and the monster fell. Soc-Crock got angry and got up.

"You think you're so tough!" The monster got the bazooka back out. "Taste this Rangers" He shot out the bombs out.

The Green and Pink Ranger tried to dodge but the monster had a trick up his sleeve. He made another bazooka out and doubled the shots. The Green and Pink Rangers got hit hard. They both rolled and tried to get up.

"We need help..." The Pink Ranger rasps out.

The Green Ranger reached to his communiactor. "Billy! Alpha! Zordon! Are you there?"

At the Oasis Billy was asleep on the panel.

"ANYBODY THERE!" The Green Ranger's voice boomed through the speaker. Billy shot up and looked around.

"Oh uh...yeah I'm here Randy. What's up?" Billy asked.

"WE NEED HELP! CONTACT THE OTH-" The Green Ranger's voice stops.

Billy gasps and pressed the button. "Rangers! Come in! Emergency!"

John Cena was at the school's car garage fixing on a car for his project until he heard the communicator went off. He pulled away from the hood of the car and looked down with a nod.

"Uh..I'll be back guys" John said to his project mates and jetted out the door. Melina just finished saving her paper on a disk as she ran out the computer lab. Kofi ran out the libaray after he sighed a break pass. The three Rangers met up in a old classroom. John nodded to his team mates then answered the call.

"Billy, we're here! What's the matter?" John asked.

"Randy and Mickie are in trouble! They're at the Angel Grove's Park Soccer Field. Hurry!"

"On our way Bill!" John looked at his friends and nods. Melina and Kofi nods back. They twist their wrists and their morphers appeared. "GO GALATIC!" They transformed and teleported to the park. The Rangers landed and looked around.

"Where are they?" The Blue Ranger asked.

The Yellow Ranger saw them and pointed. "THERE!"

They witnessed Soc-Crock grabbing the Rangers by their necks and blasted them with a energy blast.

"Lets go!" The Red Ranger ordered. The other three Rangers ran down and jumped. The Blue and Yellow Rangers did a dropkick and the Red Ranger did a double punch. Soc-Crock dropped the other rangers and fell over. The Rangers ran to their fallen teammates.

"Baby are you ok?" The Red Ranger asked as he helped his lover.

The Green Ranger nods. The Red Ranger helped up the Pink Ranger. "Are you ok Micks?"

The Pink Ranger pulls away from her leader with anger. "I'm good Johnny but I'm pissed! Can we end this monster please!"

The Red Ranger nods " Lets do this! Prepare for the Transdagger Star Attack"

The Rangers held out their hands and their transdaggers appered. "Star Formation!" The Red Ranger ordered and the Rangers got to their prosition. "Ready!" The other Rangers said.

Soc-Crock stood up. "What's this.."

The Red Ranger nods. "FIRE!"

The transdaggers lit up and gathered energy in the center. "Oh yeah?" Soc-Crock brought out his bazooka. The transdaggers fired and so did the monster. The Rangers energy orb went through the soccer bombs. Soc-Crock dropped the bazooka and tries to back up.

"No wait..!" The energy orb hit him. "Its...not...fair..." The monster fell and blew up. The rangers stood up tall.

The Green Ranger looked over to his team mates. "What took you?"

The Red Ranger shrugs. "We was busy"

"Can we go? I have to check up on Latoya and the girls" The Pink Ranger said.

"Uh I don't think so Power Fakes!"

The Rangers turned around and saw a woman standing there. The woman smirked and looked at the rangers.

"And who are you?" The Yellow Ranger asked.

"I'm Scorpina! The Empress's best warrior and I'm here to destroy you Power Clowns!" Scorpina smirked.

The Green Ranger walked up to Scorpina and touched her shoulder. "Look here beautiful. We don't want to hurt you and-"

Scorpina brought her knee to The Green Ranger's crotch. The Green Ranger groaned and end down. Scorpina bend forward and brought her heel to his helmet. The Green Ranger flew back. The other rangers ran up to him.

"Oh you went too far lady!" The Blue Ranger went to attack but Scorpina smirked.

The Blue Ranger threw his feet and fists at her but she dodged every throw. She blocked by grabbing his foot when he went for a kick. Scorpina brings down her elbow to his knee. The Blue Ranger yelled out in pain as Scorpina kicked him away. Both Pink and Yellow Ranger flips to her and tried the same thing. Scorpina dodged them. Scorpina took a swing at the Yellow Ranger but The Yellow Ranger grabbed her arm and twisted it. Scorpina bend down. She saw the Pink Ranger coming to her but Scorpina kicked the Pink Ranger away and she stood up , turned the Yellow Ranger around and kick her in the back causing her to collide with the Pink Ranger. Scorpina was blind sided when The Red Ranger tackled her down. Scorpina flipped The Red Ranger off of her. They both got up and throw blows at each other. The Red ranger got a upper hand just a but Scorpina punched his ribs a couple of times and kicked him away.

"Pathetic Rangers" Scorpina said.

"This bitch has to go down!" The Yellow Ranger said.

"Oh...yeah?" Scorpina pulled out her boomerang. She glided her hand across her weapon and it lit up. She tossed it and it hit each Ranger. Scorpina laughed.

The Red Ranger got up. "This is nuts! Lets finish her off! Get on formation for the Transdaggers Attack" The other Rangers nods and got up and went to formation.

Scorpina watched. The Red Ranger nods. "FIRE!" The energy orb formed and shot at Scorpina. She blocked it with her weapon and sent it back to the rangers.

The Rangers dodged their own attack. "She reflected our attack" The Blue Ranger said.

Scorpina pointed her boomerang at the rangers. "That's just a little taste of my powers. I'll be back to destory you all. So watch your backs Power Geeks." Scorpina laughed and disappered.

The Rangers ran up to the spot she was at. "Man, who was she?" The Green Ranger asked.

"I have no clue but keep your eyes peeled. She's a strong one" The Red Ranger said.

The Rangers nods in agreement.

On the moon, Rita praised Scorpina. "You made me so proud! I knew I could depend on you!" Rita smiled.

Scorpina smirked and bowed. "Anything for you Empress Rita"

Lord Zedd walked into his chamber. Rita smiled and walked to her husband. "Oh Zeddy-po..look who had awakoned."

Zedd looked over to Scorpina. "Ahhh...Scorpina. I bid you a welcome back"

"Lord Zedd. Its a pleasure" Scorpina bowed her head sightly.

"She gave a run to those Power Freaks" Rito said.

Zedd nods and sat on this throne. "Excellent! Nice work. Now I'm fully recharged, I can get back to planning my Earth invasion" Zedd looked at the Earth. "You hear that Earth! You belong to Lord Zedd!"

The Rangers are at the Oasis talking to Zordon, Alpha and Billy. "Nice work Rangers"

John nods. "Thanks Zor, but that last fight" John said while banging his fist on his hand.

"Who was she?" Mickie asked.

"She?" Billy asked in suspision.

"Yeah a she. She calls herself Scorpina" Melina replied.

Billy groaned. "Scorpina is one of Rita's best warriors."

"I take it that you delt with her before am I right?" Randy asked.

Billy nodded. "When I was the Blue Ranger at the time, we delt with Scorpina alot. She's quick and powerful. Plus once she grows, you think she has a pretty face now but soon when she grows, she's hideous!" Billy explained. "You have to be very careful with her. She is dangerous"

Kofi nods. "Thanks for the tip Billy"

"Guys, me and Randy have to go. Latoya is waiting for us" Mickie said.

Randy nods. Mickie and Randy teleported.

Back at the Surf Shack, Latoya was sitting at the bar drinking a smoothie.

"Toya!"

Latoya turned around and saw Mickie and Randy walk up to her. "Mickie! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Mickie said.

"Who we're those freaks?"

"Just some punk ass clowns" Randy said. "Nothing but punks!"

Latoya laughed. "Thanks for helping us out with training Ran-Ran"

Mickie chuckled. "Yeah thanks, Ran-Ran"

Randy groaned. "Bad enough I hear it from John but from you two its just plain out annoying"

Mickie and Latoya laughed. "Now lets play some soccer girls!" Mickie said.

Latoya and her team mates cheered and followed Mickie and Randy to their school's soccer field.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Auther: <strong>Hey! Sorry that this took FOREVER but work and other stuff got the best of me. So, I should be able to catch back up soon I hope. Anyhoo, I realized that I only had three reviews from the last chapter. That's weird even I threw in some Centon action. Well beggers can't be choosers right? Plus A month or so ago I said I was adding another team in and I needed help to pick on the girls between Kelly and Maryse but I see I have A LOT of Kelly votes from you guys PM me so I guess Kelly and Eve are my girls. As for guys, I'm going to use people that I haven't used in my stories alot so they're CM Punk, Justin Gabriel and Zack Ryder. So that's going to be the new team that will show up sometime in this story lol. So please continue to enjoy and be a look out for a new chapter of "Midnight Lover" soon!_


	7. Episode 7: Deep Sea Blues

The bell sounded as students fill in their seats in class.

"OK settle down class" The teacher speaks. "We have a very special guest at this time" A man standing next to the teacher with a smile. Kofi Kingston face lit up in a huge smile.

"Now can anyone tell me who he is?" The Teacher looked for hands. One rose up. The teacher sighed. "Yes, Michael?"

Mike aka The Miz was leaning back in his chair and put on a fake thinking look. "Let's see...is he a...uh...dork?" His buddy Ron aka R-Truth laughed hysterically.

"That's a good one Mizzy!" Ron laughed again. Kofi, Randy and Melina just rolled their eyes at the immature boys.

"Michael and Ronald! That was rude and uncalled for! Detention for both of you!"

"Detention again...yay" Mike said with heavy sarcasm.

Randy growled low. "Idiots"

The teacher looked at the guest. "Sorry for the rudeness" She turned back to the class. "Does anybody have an answer?" Kofi raised his hand. The teacher smiled. "Yes Kofi"

"He's Dr. Shawn M. Hickenbottom. The world's best marine biologist" Kofi said with a smile.

"Mhm" Shawn nods with a smile. "I see someone knows my work"

"Yes. I'm actually a big fan of yours" Kofi smiled.

""Hi my name is Kofi and I'm your biggest fan and I think you're so hot, can we go and make out now? Smoochie Smoochie Smoochie" Ron made a silly kissy face and laughs with Mike.

Kofi shook his head and Melina turned to them. "Oh grow up butt heads"

Ron smirked at Melina. "Don't worry babe...You and I will have our make out session real soon" Ron blew a kiss a Melina.

"Ugh...ew...gross" Melina turned back around.

"Michael and Ronald! Second warning! One more outburst and out to the principal office!" The teacher yelled. She looked at Shawn. "Again my apologies"

"It's ok. Little boys will always be little boys" The whole class yelled "Burned" and laughed. Shawn laughed as well. "See class, those two are an example of not taking life seriously as all they do is pick on the ones who want to make a life out of themselves and when those grow up and make it big in life they'll be the ones at home pigging out on junk food and still live with their moms"

Randy laughed with the class. "That's Mike and Ron for ya"

"Hey shut up! It's not funny" Mike said with anger. "Yeah what he said" Ron followed up.

"Anyways students, the marine life is mysterious and full of wonders. Creatures we haven't seen before be found and we think there are creatures that still lived million years ago are still alive today besides whales and sharks" Shawn explained and Kofi sat and watch his mentor spoke.

At the Oasis, Billy and Alpha finished up their newest project.

"How are the new weapons turn out Billy?" Zordon appeared.

Billy wiped his forehead with a smile. "The new blaster canons are complete finally"

"The Rangers will be surprised at their new weapons" Alpha said.

Billy nods. "These babies pack more fire power than the transdaggers. I think they'll be a huge help against Zedd and Rita."

Zordon nods "Great job Billy"

"Thanks Zordon" Billy looked at Alpha "Let's go and test them out"

"Right behind you Billy" Alpha said as he and Billy pulled the cart outside.

"So, there are still life under the ocean floor we don't know but we're going to study" Shawn said. The class gave him a round of applause. The teacher stood up to face the class. "So, any questions for our guest…except for Mike and Ron" Miz and Truth sucked their teeth. One student raised her hand. "Yes" The teacher said.

"So, is it possible that the city of Atlantis is for real?" The student asked.

"Hm…good question. Um we discovered that there are facts that it is other human life forms under the sea but we're not so sure" Shawn said.

The school bell rings. "Ok Class, remember your report is due tomorrow"

Kofi went up to Shawn. "Um, professor…"

Shawn turned to Kofi with a smile. "Yes Kofi?"

"I like to say that I'm inspired by you. I have both of your books" Kofi said.

Shawn smiled. 'Thank you Kofi. I see you want to be a marine biologist someday"

"Of course I do. I love the water" Kofi said.

"I like your enthusiasm. I'll tell you what; I'm heading down to Angel Grove's lake to do an experiment would you like to join me?"

Kofi smiled "I'll love too. Can I invite my friends?"

"Sure" Shawn gathered his things. "Meet me down there around…4:30?"

"Alright. Thank you" Kofi said and left the classroom.

Kofi met up with Randy and Melina at their lockers. "Guys!" Kofi said.

"Sup, Kofi?" Randy asked.

"Professor Shawn invited me to do an experiment down by the lake...so I was wondering do you guys want to join us."

"Ooohh...I would love to go. Honestly, but, I can't. I have to go to my dad's gala for his company tonight" Melina said with a huff.

"That sucks. How about you Randy?" Kofi looked at Randy.

"I would but I too have to go to the gala" Randy said.

"Why?"

"Well, my aunt made partner with Mel's dad so I have to go" Randy explained.

"So I guess John is going too..." Kofi said.

"I wish. But he doesn't like to go to things like that. He said it's boredsville for snotty rich folks. Besides, I don't want him to go anyways because I have a feeling there will be bigots and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable" Randy said.

"I agree to that whole statement" Kofi said and Melina nods.

John and Mickie laughed and walked up to their friends."Hey guys" Mickie said.

"Sup, peeps" John said then walked over to Randy and kisses him. "Hey there, handsome"

Randy smiled. "Hey Johnny. I missed you"

"I've missed you too lover" John kissed Randy once more before wrapping an arm around Randy's waist to hold him close. Randy relaxed in John's arm.

"I swear you two are so dame cute that it makes me sick" Mickie said.

"Agreed" Melina followed up.

"Anyways, John and Mickie, are you guys free after school cause I been invited by the best marine biologist to conduct an experiment for the water and he asked me to invite my friends and Melina and Randy can't make it" Kofi said.

"That sounds fun" Mickie said. "I'll go Kofi"

'Yeah I'll go too. Hey it's on a beach anyways so...why not" John said as he slips a hand up Randy's shirt to feel his lover's back.

"Baby, stop. You know what you do to me when you touch me like that" Randy said has his skin gets Goosebumps.

"Oh come on handsome. You know I like to make you crumble in my hands. Especially I like how I make you scream my name like a slutty whore" John said with a wink.

Randy blushed. "OMG TMI Cena!" Melina said with a laugh.

The whole gang laughed.

On the moon, Lord Zedd was coming up with his evil plan. He didn't notice that his queen, Rita Repulsa, walked up next to him.

"Zeddy-po, are you ok?" Rita asked.

Zedd growled. "I would be if we can get rid of those Rangers!" Zedd used his beam ray to look down on the Earth and saw John, Kofi and Mickie riding to the beach. "Hm, it seems that the Blue, Red and Pink Rangers are headed to the lake"

Rita smiled. "That's perfect! We can ambush them! Like spring a trap"

Zedd scratched his metal chin as he came up with a plan. He looked back on Earth and saw the professor at his car. "Excellent idea but I have the perfect bait"

Professor Shawn gathered his things out of his car and looked around the beach. "Perfect day for an experiment" Shawn smiled and grab his things. While he wasn't looking, a group of Cogs circled around him. When Shawn turned back around, he jumped. "Oh my..well I didn't know it was Halloween already.." Shawn chuckled but stopped when the Cogs didn't make a sound. "What? Cat got your tongues?" The Cogs grabbed Shawn. "HEY! LET ME GO! HELP!" The Cogs covered his mouth and disappeared,

John, Kofi and Mickie drove back the beach's parking lot. Kofi was looking around.

"How exciting to work with the world's famous Marine Biologist! Maybe he'll write us in his blog" Mickie said with a smile.

Kofi nods. "I know! I'm excited myself"

"Oh come on. What's so special about working with him?" John said as he drove.

"Oh John you'll never understand" Kofi said. "OH! Park over there, John. That's his car"

John nods and parks next to Shawn's car. The three friends got out the car and looked around.

"Uh, Kof….I don't see your dude anywhere" John said.

"Maybe he's already on the beach" Kofi said as he walked close to the beach.

Mickie walked over to the car and saw Shawn's things. "Uh..guys. His things are still here…"

John and Kofi walked over to Mickie. "Something isn't right. He wouldn't leave his things around like this" Kofi said.

John and Mickie looked at each other. "Zedd" They both said.

"What Zedd would want with Shawn?" Kofi asked.

"I don't know but maybe we should ask them"

John pointed at a group of Cogs that was on the beach. Mickie, Kofi and John nods and runs over to the Cogs. The Cogs looked at the three friends.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't a group of metal brains" John said cracking his knuckles.

"What you bucket of bolts did with the professor?" Kofi said.

"Like we'll tell you anything"

John, Kofi and Mickie turned and saw Goldar and Rito standing behind them.

"Oh could this get any better?" Mickie said.

"Howdy you Power Chumps" Rito walked up and sat his sword on his shoulder.

"Enough talking! Where is the professor?" Kofi screamed.

"Again like we tell you" Goldar said. "You'll have to beat us to get us to tell anything"

"I think that can be arranged" John said looking dead at Goldar.

"C'mon Goldie, let's get rid of these power pukes" Rito itching for a fight.

Goldar nods and points his sword at the Rangers. "ATTACK"

A group of cogs charged at the Rangers. "Mickie, Kofi, you two take care of the Cogs. I'll deal with Monkey and his bag of bones" John said with full authority.

Mickie and Kofi nods and moved away from John. The Cogs reached Kofi first. One was running towards Kofi but Kofi clips the Cog. The Cog went flying. Kofi flipped backwards to avoid the Cogs punches. Kofi kicked them both. One tried to hit Kofi but Kofi caught the Cog arm. He rapidly punching the mid-section of the Cog.

"Take a swim!" Kofi tossed the Cog in the water. He watched the Cog short circuit out.

Two Cogs grabbed Mickie. She struggled but stomped on one of the Cog's foot. It let her go. She kicked

the cog in the mid-section and kicked the other off of her. She high kicked one then back kicked the other. One charged at her until she jumped on the cog and did a monkey flip on the cod and send it into the water. Kofi run up to Mickie as they saw two cogs ran and did and jumping kick. Kofi and Mickie moved out the way. The Cogs turned around and saw Kofi and Mickie both did a standing drop kick on the cogs. The Cogs flew into the water, Mickie and Kofi watched the cogs short-circuit out.

"Let's go help John" Kofi said and Mickie nods.

John and Goldar did a stare down and Rito watch with a chuckle. "Are you going to transform?" Goldar said.

"I don't need to transform to beat you" John said as he glared.

"I'm going to make sure you'll regret that decision!"

Goldar attacked. Goldar swings his sword and John dodges every swing. Goldar started to get frustrated as he couldn't hit John. Goldar swung his sword but John moves out the way. The sword hits the ground and John kicked the sword out of Goldar's hand. Goldar growls and tried to hit John. John ducks and punched Goldar in the stomach. Goldar bend forward and John kicked him to make Goldar fall forward. Rito had enough.

"Hang on Goldie! I'll help you!"

Rito tried to attack John but John wasn't having it. While Rito and John were fighting, Goldar reached for his sword. Goldar went to attack John but John grabbed Rito's arm with the sword and blocks Goldar with Rito's own sword. John kicked Goldar away and tossed Rito onto Goldar.

"You two are pathetic" John said as Mickie and Kofi ran up to John. "Now for the last time, where is the professor?"

Goldar and Rito groaned. Back on the moon, Zedd was furious. He was turning bright red in anger. "URGH! Those two dingbats! Can't send a monkey and a pile of sticks to do a man's job!"

"My lord, send me down there. I'll destroy those Rangers" Scorpina said.

"No…you're too worthy to get wasted. I need you for something bigger"

Scorpina chuckled. "Yes my lord"

Zedd used his beam to look down on Earth and saw a crab in the water. "HA! I have the perfect candidate! Arise King Crab Arise!" Zedd pointed his staff and zapped the crab.

"Enough stalling and tell us where the professor is" Kofi said.

Before Goldar and Rito said anything, the lighting bolt hit the lake. Kofi, John and Mickie looked at the lake. Giving the chance to leave, Goldar and Rito escaped. The monster crab rise from the water.

"Hehehe! I'll make you proud Lord Zedd" The monster looked at the three friends. "You three must be the ones that Lord Zedd wants me to crush. Prepare for your destruction in the hands of King Crab!" The monster said.

"Ew that thing is ugly" Mickie said.

"It's time to step up don't you think?" Kofi asked.

John nods. "Right! Ready Rangers?" John Twist his left wrist as his Transmorpher appeared.

Kofi and Mickie nods and did the same. "Let's do this Rangers….GO GALACTIC!"

"GO GALACTIC!" Kofi and Mickie said at once.

Kofi, Mickie and John transformed.

"Galactic Red!" Red Ranger posed.

"Galactic Blue!" Blue Ranger posed

"Galactic Pink!" Pink Ranger posed.

"Power Rangers!" They said together. The Blue Ranger saw Goldar and Rito leaving. "John, the two idiots are leaving. I bet they're going to where they holding the professor"

"Then you should go after them" Red Ranger said.

"But what about the monster?"

"Don't worry, me and Mickie can handle this creature"

"But"

The Red Ranger looked at his team-mate "Go Kofi. We have this"

The Blue Ranger nods and ran off. The Red and Pink Rangers looked at the monster. "Ready Micks?"

"Of course" The Pink Ranger nods.

"This is going to be fun!" The monster ran to the Rangers.

The Blur Ranger ran trying to keep up with Goldar and Rito. "They're too fast. I can't keep up" The Blue Ranger talked in his communicator. "Billy!"

At the Oasis, Billy answered. "Yeah Kofi"

"Goldar and Rito kidnapped a Marine Biologist and I'm after them now and I can't keep up. Do you know when the next bus arrives?"

"Are you kidding me? A Power Ranger catching a bus? That's real classic Kofi. Hang on I have something better"

Billy pressed a button on the panel. A blue light beam shot out. The beam reached Kofi. Kofi stops and was in awe.

"It's the Galactic Cycles. You know good transportation on land"

"Billy, you're a genius!" Kofi said as he got on the bike.

"I know" Billy smirked.

"How's the others?"

Billy looked on the viewing screen. He saw John and Mickie barely holding off the monster. "Uh..I think you should hurry"

Kofi nods. He revs up the bike and drove off. Mickie and John tried to hold off but the monster was too strong. The monster took a swing and hit Mickie. John tried to grab the monster but the monster flew John into the water. Mickie ran up to John.

"OK have another plan?"

"Yeah our sabers" Red Ranger pulled out his saber and so did the Pink Ranger. "Let's go Micks!"

Before they did anything, King Crab used his claws and grip the rangers. Both Rangers drop their sabers and tried to get out of his grip.

"Hehe Rangers. Stuck?" King Crab chuckled while slowly putting pressure on his grip.

The Rangers yelped in pain. "This hurts like hell" The Pink Ranger said.

"We need to get out before he crush our waist or slice us in half" The Red Ranger struggles to get free.

"Hang on Rangers. I'm calling for help" Billy said and tries to get in contact with Melina and Randy.

Randy sighed. The Gala was so boring. He watched Melina interact with the clients while his aunt did the same. Randy sighed again while taking a sip of his drink. Melina smiled at the clients as she ended the conversation. When she faced and walked over to Randy she frowned.

"God shot me now" Melina said as he sighed.

"You looked like you were having fun" Randy said.

Melina looked at Randy. "Randy, have you heard of acting? I'm the daughter of the owner of the company. I HAVE to smile and look like I'm having a good time. This place is dullsville. What would I give for a monster attack right about now"

Before Randy said anything, their communicators went off. Lucky the music that was playing at the party was loud enough so not everybody could hear.

"Saved by the bell" Randy said.

Melina and Randy sat their glasses and left the room without being noticed. They went to a quiet room.

Randy answered. "Sup?"

"Rangers, John and Mickie need your help. They're at Angel Grove's Beach" Billy said.

"Where's Kofi?" Melina asked.

"He's gone to save the Marine Biologist. Goldar and Rito kidnapped him"

"Professor Hickenbottom. Why him?" Melina asked.

"Just to lure us out again." Randy sighed. "We're going to morph and teleport there. Over and out" Randy looked at Melina. Melina nods. "Let's go. It's morphing time!"

Back at the beach, King Crab still had both Red and Pink Ranger in his grip. Both Rangers fell onto their knees. "Any last words, Rangers?"

"John, I don't think we can hold on longer.." Pink Ranger said.

"We have to Mickie….we just have to" Red Ranger said.

King Crab laughed. "This is it Ran-"

The monster got hit with a couple of blasters. The monster let's go of the Rangers. John and Mickie looked over and saw the Green and Yellow Ranger together.

"Don't worry the back up has come to help" The Green Ranger said.

Both Red and Pink Rangers ran to join their team members. "Glad to see you two" Mickie said.

"I rather be here then at that dreadful Gala" Melina said.

"Me and you both but we have a crab to cook" Red Ranger said.

"Yummy, do anybody have some lemon butter?" The Yellow Ranger asked.

"Can we hold this thing off when Kofi comes?" Randy asked.

"Of course we can" John said.

"Come on Rangers! Show me what you got" King Crab said as it ran towards the Rangers.

The Blue Ranger arrived to a cave as he saw Goldar and Rito went in. "So they're holding the professor in there" Kofi gets off the bike and quietly goes in the cave.

Shawn was sitting on a rock where a force field as Goldar and Rito entered. 'Hello Honey! We're back!" Rito said.

"Why am I here? Release me!" Shawn said. "I have three students waiting for me"

"Well, they should know that by you not showing up you canceled" Goldar said

"What do you want from me?"

"Our King and Queen of the Earth will need you for their plan" Goldar said.

"Yeah you help us poison the oceans and lakes and things. First step to rule the Earth" Rito added.

"WHAT!" Shawn stood up. "Poison the Oceans! But that will kill all the Marine life! Those mammals and corals…no…NO I'm not going to be a part of this preposterous plan of yours!"

"You have no choice in the matter-"

Goldar was interrupted when a couple of blast came. They turned around and saw the Blue Ranger standing there with his transdagger blaster. "If he said no, he means no!"

'It's the Blue Ranger!" Rito said.

"Stop him!" Goldar yelled.

Kofi used his blaster and hit both Goldar and Rito. Kofi ran to the force field and shot the device to shut down the field. "Come on professor"

Shawn ran to the Blue Ranger. "My word. A Power Ranger. Right in front of me. I thought you were a legend. An myth even."

"Nope, living breathing thing." The Blue Ranger helped Shawn out. "Enough talk, let's get you out of here."

Kofi and Shawn ran out of the cave. "So, how did you know I was here?" Shawn asked.

"Uh..your friend Kofi told us something happened to you so we found you" Kofi was nervous hoping Shawn would buy that. "He knew something happened cause you left your things behind"

Shawn smiled. "Kofi is a bright kid. I would love to work with him more on things."

Under his helmet, Kofi smiled. He nods. "And I bet that he'll love to work with you too. Sounds life you're his idol" Kofi snaps out of it and made it to his cycle. "Let's get you to safety"

Shawn nods. He and the Blue Ranger hopped on the cycle and leaves. Back at the beach, King Crab tossed Melina over his head. Melina rolled on the ground. The rest of the Rangers helped her out.

"I had enough of this crab!" Melina took out her transdagger and turned it into a bow. "Eat this freak!" She pulled back the string and released it. Two yellow arrows came out and hit the monster. The monster fell back. "Should had thought about that sooner"

The monster gets up. "I'm not done Rangers!" King Crab heard an engine. When it turned around the Blue Ranger did a wheelie and shot a couple of blasters. It hit the monster. When Kofi rode pass he kicked the monster sending it into the water. Kofi parked in front of his team-mate.

"Hey guys!" The Blue Ranger said. "Sweet ride huh?"

"Whoa, where did this come from" Randy asked.

"Our good friend Billy." Kofi gets off his bike. "Let's end this"

When King Crab gets up, it saw the Rangers standing in front of him. It starts to panic.

"Ok you had your fun. Now it's our turn" The Red Ranger said.

"Uh…" The monster said.

Zedd looked down at the fight and groans. "You think you're going to win Rangers? Not by a long shot!"

"Let's to this Zeddy-Poo" Rita said.

They crossed their staff. "Magic staff, make our monster GROW!" Zedd and Rita said together as a lighting bolt went to Earth. The bolt hit the monster and it grew.

"The ball is back in my court, Power Losers" King Crab said.

"Oh please. Galactic Beasts arise!" John said.

The Galactic Beasts came from their hiding spot. The Rangers jumped on their rightful zords. "Galactic Zords, Transform!" The Beasts transformed into their zord mode. "Alright Rangers, Megazord mode!" The Galactic Zords joined to make the Galactic Megazord. Once finished, King Crab was gone.

"Where's the crab?" The Yellow Ranger asked.

The ground shook and pops from underground was the monster. It used its claws to grab the Megazord. "Time to take a swim!"

The monster drags the Meagzord into the water. They both sink to the bottom. The Megazord got the monster off and King Crab hid.

"Oh great! Now he have an advantage over us since we're in the water!" The Green Ranger said.

"Not to mention that by us underwater, it cutting off our power supply" The Pink Ranger said.

"Hello Rangers. Welcome to my world" King Crab pops up and hits the Megazord before disappearing again.

"He's too fast" The Yellow Ranger said.

"If he keeps this up, our power supply will drop fast" The Green Ranger said as he pressing buttons.

The Blue Ranger fell into a deep thought. The Red Ranger looked over to his team-mate. "Kofi, you're in that good idea state again. So what's your idea?"

"It's just a thought but..we're in his world and I was thinking, how about an energy blast? Aim it at the ground cause he's traveling under sand"

"But that will knock down some of our power" The Pink Ranger said. "We don't know if it's going to be successful"

"We have no other choice right now Mickie. So give me all what we have and on my mark you fire" The Red Ranger said.

King Crab came out and hit the Megazord once more before going back in the sand.

"NOW!"

An energy blast shot out of the Megazord's eyes. It hit the ground and the blast hit the monster. The monster flew out of the water. The Megazord jumped out the water.

"Power is rising back to maximum" The Green Ranger said.

The Red Ranger nods. "Power Sword"

The Power Sword appeared in its hand. The Monster freaked. "L-Let's talk about this"

"Let's end this. Power Sword slash!"

The Sword lid up. The Megazord took 5 swipes. King Crab yelps. "Not…fair…" The monster fell and explodes. The Rangers cheered in victory.

Back on the moon, Zedd is on his throne pissed. "You may have won again Rangers but next time you wouldn't be so lucky. YOU HEAR ME RANGERS! YOUR TIME IS UP!"

The next day Kofi, Melina and Randy was back in class. Shawn was doing a presentation.

"Psst Kofi, seems like the professor isn't freaked on what happened" Randy whispered to Kofi.

"Why would he be?" Kofi smiled.

During the lecture, Mike and Ron walked in. "Ugh, he's back again. Kofi must really love hi huh?"

"AHHH good. I have two volunteers" Shawn said with a smile.

Mike and Ron glared in confusion. "Volunteers for what?" Ron asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Shawn picked up a covered tanked. "I need you two to hold this for me" Shawn uncovered the tank filled with Octopus and Crabs. "Mike you hold a Octopus, and Ron you hold a Crab"

Mike and Ron backed up a bit. "Um..we're good."

"I assist" Shawn said as he picked up a Octopus and walked over to Ron and Mike.

"Get that away from us!" Ron and Mike tried to run but Roc tripped on Melina's book bag causing Ron to trip on Mike both he and Mike fell. The vibration caused the tank to tip over as all the Octopus and Crabs fell onto Ron and Mike. Mike and Ron screamed and tried to get the Octopus and Crabs off of them. The whole class including Shawn and the teacher laughed. Mike and Ron ran out of the classroom.

"Like they say, tables turn" Shawn said.

The school bell rung and the class dismissed. Kofi stood behind and helped Shawn.

"Kofi, I want to think you for sending the Blue Ranger to help me"

Kofi smiled and nods. "You're welcome professor"

"When you see the Blue Ranger again, tell him thanks for his help even tho I have no idea how you personally know him" Shawn said.

"Well…uh…he and the other Rangers help me out too" Kofi said.

Shawn nods. "Hey Kofi, come on we're going to the Surf Shack" Randy said from the door as he, Melina, Mickie and John was waiting for him. Kofi looked back at Shawn.

"I'm ok. Go." Shawn smiled.

Kofi nods with a smile. "Thanks Professor" Kofi grabbed his things and leaves with his friends.


End file.
